In memoriam
by Jane Doe51
Summary: Jane lut l'incompréhension et la colère qui cohabitaient avec la tristesse dans les yeux de sa fille. Il sentait qu'elle avait envie, qu'elle avait besoin de dire quelque chose, sans arriver à prononcer les mots. Jane prit la décision de l'aider en reconnaissant le premier : "Elle me manque aussi, tu sais…"
1. Chapter 1

"Merci, Tommy. Merci, Annie. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici. Et Elizabeth sera toujours ravie de passer du temps avec la famille de sa Maman, avec sa famille." dit Jane, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte au moment de les raccompagner.

"Merci, Patrick" dit Tommy, en lui tendant la main. "N'oublie pas qu'on est là, tu peux compter sur nous".

"Je n'oublie pas. Merci, Tommy."

"A bientôt, Oncle Patrick" murmura la jeune femme, en déposant un baiser sur la joue de l'homme. "Fais un bisou à Lizzie de ma part. Et….je sais que Tante Reese veille sur toi."

"M…merci, Annie. Ta tante était très fière de la jeune femme que tu es devenue, tu sais".

La jeune femme hocha la tête. "Pas autant que de la famille qu'elle et toi formiez. Sa plus belle réussite, à ses yeux".

L'émotion était perceptible dans les yeux de Jane, voilés par des larmes retenues, et les traits de son visage. Il remercia Annie silencieusement, d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

"Au revoir" conclut sa nièce, avant de rejoindre son père qui l'attendait à la voiture.

Jane referma la porte. Le silence et la solitude s'abattirent sur lui. Il poussa un profond soupir, s'adossant contre la lourde porte en bois. Les paroles d'Annie flottaient encore dans l'air. Il connaissait la vérité derrière ces mots. Il savait comme Lisbon valorisait leur vie ensemble, leur famille….sa famille. Lui avait-il seulement dit comme cette famille qu'ils avaient finie par former ensemble comptait pour lui ? L'avait-elle jamais su ? Cette famille maintenant n'était plus…en tout cas, plus telle qu'il l'avait connue, plus telle qu'il avait patiemment construite et infiniment aimée.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi seul depuis longtemps, pas depuis que Lisbon et lui s'était trouvés, pas depuis qu'ils avaient à deux, puis à trois lorsqu'ils avaient accueilli leur petite fille, formé une famille. Il avait toujours pu compter sur Lisbon pour lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin, principalement parce qu'elle était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin cessé de se réfugier derrière leurs peurs, lorsqu'ils avaient enfin affrontés la nature de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, lorsqu'ils avaient enfin été ensemble dans tous les sens du terme, il avait cru que les jours sombres étaient derrière lui, qu'il n'aurait plus à vivre un seul jour de plus sans elle, sans son sourire endormi pour commencer la journée.

De fait, les dernières années avaient été plus belles que ce qu'il croyait mériter : Teresa qui l'aimait, Elizabeth qui grandissait et lui qui se reconstruisait. La vie qui reprenait, le bonheur qui s'invitait dans son existence. Il n'avait jamais imaginé, jamais voulu envisager, que ces années puissent s'interrompre. Elles étaient supposées durer toujours ; il n'était pas supposé se retrouver seul….il n'était pas supposé continuer ce chemin sans elle. Et pourtant…pourtant…la maison était trop grande, le lit trop froid, sa vie trop vide depuis qu'elle n'était plus là.

A peine une semaine s'était écoulée et déjà il lui semblait que c'était des années de désespoir qu'il venait de traverser. Pourtant, malgré les nouvelles ténèbres qui venaient de recouvrir sa vie, il subsistait une lueur d'espoir, une étincelle fragile et tenace, une raison de vivre malgré l'absence….l'héritage de Teresa : Elizabeth, sa fille, leur fille. Une petite fille qui, comme Lisbon avant elle, allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans sa Maman, allait devoir grandir sans son regard bienveillant.

Le cœur de Jane se serra à la pensée de l'épreuve que traversait sa petite fille en même temps que lui. Il aurait tellement aimé la préserver d'un tel déchirement. Personne ne devrait être privé de l'amour de Teresa Lisbon, et certainement pas sa petite fille. A cet instant, il s'élança dans l'escalier pour la rejoindre. Il devait être auprès d'elle….c'était elle et lui désormais, et il n'avait pas été très présent depuis le jour où l'innommable s'était produit. Il n'avait d'abord pas voulu quitter le chevet de Lisbon puis il avait voulu protéger sa fille des préparatifs des funérailles de sa mère. Elle avait donc passé beaucoup de temps chez Grace et Wayne…Mais ce soir, elle avait sûrement besoin de lui…au moins autant que lui avait besoin de serrer son enfant dans ses bras. Ils avaient besoin de ce qui restait de leur famille.

Jane s'attendait à trouver sa fille en pyjama puisqu'il lui avait demandé de se préparer pour la nuit après le dîner. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réapparaisse ensuite, il n'en avait rien été. La fillette était restée dans sa chambre, seule. Jane accéléra le pas, soucieux de découvrir ce qui avait occupé l'enfant jusqu'alors.

Passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, Jane retint les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer, le souffle coincé dans sa gorge par la scène se tenant devant lui. De faibles bruits de pleurs lui parvenaient, étouffés par l'oreiller que la fillette serrait avec davantage de force que Jane l'en aurait cru capable. Allongée sur le ventre, son petit corps secoué par de violents sanglots, elle n'entendit pas son père entrer dans sa chambre et ne réagit pas lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle, passant sa main sur son dos dans un tendre geste d'apaisement.

"Ma princesse…"

Pas un mot, pas une réponse. La tristesse marqua une seconde de silence, et les larmes reprirent leur cours sur les joues d'Elizabeth. Jane eut mal pour son enfant, sa main placée sur le dos de la fillette tressautant au rythme de ses sanglots.

"Viens" invita Jane.

"Non" protesta doucement la petite fille.

Il se saisit doucement mais fermement de sa fille, pour l'amener dans ses bras.

"Non, lâche moi !" insista l'enfant avec véhémence.

"Jamais" chuchota Jane.

Elle se débâtit avec toute l'énergie dont elle était capable, refusant obstinément le réconfort de son père. "_Aussi têtue que sa mère_" songea-t-il. Elizabeth était le portrait craché de Lisbon. Elle avait ses boucles brunes et ses yeux émeraude, ses traits délicats et sa manière de rouler les yeux. Il n'y avait que son sourire qu'elle tenait de son père. Mais elle avait aussi l'obstination de sa mère, son aversion de l'injustice et son altruisme. Une Mini-Lisbon qui portait le nom de Jane…Aussi douloureux que soit le rappel de ce qu'il avait perdu, l'idée que l'héritage de Lisbon perdure dans ce monde moins beau depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté lui réchauffait le cœur.

Attentif à ne pas lui faire mal, il ne relâcha toutefois pas sa prise sur Elizabeth. Il finit par l'installer sur ses genoux, elle tourna la tête pour l'enfouir contre son torse, serrant ses bras autour du cou de son père. Il passa une main dans son dos, tandis que l'autre se posait dans ses cheveux. L'enfant donna libre cours à son chagrin, laissant les sanglots la traverser. Jane pouvait sentir la détresse se déverser dans le petit corps de sa fille, qu'il essaya de contenir dans son étreinte. Il sentait les vagues de douleur successives la traverser, puis bientôt de nouvelles vagues firent leur apparition avant que les vagues précédentes n'aient reflué. Jane l'enlaça encore plus étroitement lorsqu'elle hoqueta de douleur.

"Je suis là, ma chérie…" souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle ne répondit, les mots hors de sa portée pour le moment. Peu à peu, elle n'eut plus besoin de livrer bataille pour respirer. Elle s'apaisa progressivement puis les larmes cessèrent complètement. Sa tristesse ne s'exprimait plus mais Jane la sentait toujours présente chez sa fille. Il la sentait d'autant mieux qu'il la partageait. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il savait que les larmes pouvaient soulager la douleur. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle il s'était interdit la plupart du temps de pleurer Angela et Charlotte ; il ne méritait pas l'apaisement des larmes. Il résolut de veiller à ce que sa fille puisse épancher son chagrin aussi souvent qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Le vide remplaça les bras d'Elizabeth autour du cou de Jane. Elle posa ses mains, paumes à plat, sur ton torse, assurant son équilibre alors qu'elle se détacha de lui. Elle s'installa sur son lit et ramena ses genoux sous son mention, les encerclant de ses bras. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait lutté contre le réconfort des bras de son père

Jane ne quitta pas sa fille du regard une seule seconde, curieux de découvrir son prochain cours d'action. Elle évita de croiser le regard de son père, ses yeux fixant obstinément le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle luttait pour ne pas regarder en direction de son papa, luttant pour ne pas lui poser la question qui la torturait.

Jane pouvait sentir les rouages tourner dans la tête de sa fille, aussi translucide que Lisbon. Il savait que, comme sa mère, elle finirait par s'ouvrir si elle ne s'y sentait pas contrainte. Sans un mot, il posa une main rassurante sur le genou de sa fille. Elle ne sursauta pas ; elle avait perçu le mouvement de son père du coin de l'œil. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par tourner timidement les yeux vers Jane, mais se trouva incapable de soutenir son regard. Elle baissa les yeux, les releva vers Jane, les baissa à nouveau. La tête baissée, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme pour tenter de réduire au silence les mots qui ne demandaient qu'à être formulés, les interrogations qui n'appelaient qu'à être verbalisées.

Jane lut l'incompréhension et la colère qui cohabitaient avec la tristesse dans les yeux de sa fille. Il sentait qu'elle avait envie, qu'elle avait besoin de dire quelque chose, sans arriver à prononcer les mots. Jane prit la décision de l'aider en reconnaissant le premier :

"Elle me manque aussi, tu sais…"

De surprise, l'enfant releva soudainement la tête, le regard accroché à celui de son père. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui fasse ce genre de confidence. Elle connaissait la vérité derrière ces mots, mais son papa n'avait pas pour habitude de partager ses moments de tristesse. Tout le monde était triste autour d'elle, ses oncles, ses cousins et cousines, sa Tante Grace et son oncle Wayne….même son Oncle Cho ne pouvait pas cacher ce qu'il dissimulait habituellement sans effort. Et bien sûr, son papa était celui qui semblait avoir le plus de peine. Elle avait essayé de ne pas en rajouter, n'osant pas l'embêter avec son propre chagrin. Sa Maman lui manquait, mais elle s'était dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'en parler avec son papa, de lui poser la question qui la préoccupait. Mais s'il lui avait dit que Maman lui manquait, peut-être pouvait-elle lui en parler, finalement ?

"Dis, Papa….". La petite fille sembla hésiter un instant, comme si elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir le droit de poser la question qu'elle avait en tête depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas que son papa soit encore plus triste à cause d'elle.

"Oui, ma Chérie?" l'encouragea-t-il.

"Elle…elle revient quand, Maman ?"

Le souffle de Jane se coinça dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas attendu cette question, il pensait avoir suffisamment expliqué à sa fille les terribles événements de la semaine. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être les avait-il lui-même si peu acceptés qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas pu donner un plein crédit à ses explications… Peut-être que l'enfant s'était saisi de la moindre étincelle d'espoir dans les explications qu'elle avait reçues, même lorsque cette étincelle avait été aussi éteinte que sa mère… Il n'avait visiblement pas été assez attentif à ces éléments…Qui a envie d'annoncer à sa fille que sa maman est morte, après tout ? Certainement pas lui…et pourtant, c'était son devoir de père et Jane était bien décidé à accompagner sa fille sur le douloureux chemin de la vérité.

"Elle ne reviendra pas". Le nœud dans la gorge de Jane se resserra davantage. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi spécifique dans ses explications à sa fille et il comprenait pourquoi. Il était douloureux de savoir que Teresa ne reviendrait pas, mais il était insupportable de prononcer ces mots. Il avait le sentiment de la condamner une nouvelle fois, en donnant à cette réalité un poids plus important. Voir les mots pénétrer l'esprit de sa fille était pire encore.

"Jamais? " interrogea l'enfant, entre espoir et horreur.

"Jamais" confirma Jane du bout des lèvres.

"Parce qu'elle a disparu? ". Le cœur de Jane se fit plus lourd en reconnaissant dans la bouche d'Elizabeth la formule consacrée, celle qu'il avait probablement utilisée….Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

"C'est ça….Enfin, c'est-à-dire…". Jane s'apprêtait à clarifier son propos mais il n'en eut pas le temps, interrompu par une demande de sa fille.

"Mais…toi, Papa, tu peux la faire revenir, non?" Il n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde que les choses puissent encore devenir plus difficiles, se révéler encore plus douloureuses. Et pourtant, le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine depuis que Teresa n'était plus là s'accentua encore. Il détestait son absence, mais il se détestait encore plus pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire : tuer l'espoir qui prenait vie dans les yeux émeraude de sa petite fille. Décevoir l'enfant que Teresa et lui avaient conçu ensemble, la prunelle de leurs yeux, en lui déniant le plus élémentaire des droits : avoir sa Maman auprès d'elle.

Il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre.

"Non, Lizzie, je ne peux pas. Personne ne le peut"

"Mais….mais…tu fais toujours réapparaître ce qui a disparu. Pourquoi…..tu…" L'incompréhension submergea la fillette. "Tu fais toujours réapparaître la pièce que tu fais disparaître alors…pourquoi….pourquoi tu ne veux pas me rendre Maman? S'il te plaît…..s'il te plaît, Papa".

Il ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant le courage de répondre. Il prit la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne, la caressa tendrement du pouce comme pour apaiser l'effet des mots qu'il se résolut à prononcer :

"Je….je ne peux pas, mon Trésor. Il n'y a rien que j'aimerais plus que d'avoir ta Maman avec nous….mais…je ne peux pas".

"S'il te plaît, Papa…" Ce n'était plus une demande pleine d'espoir, mais une supplique accablée. "Je te promets d'être sage pour toujours, s'il te plaît…". Elle retint avec tout le courage dont elle était capable les larmes qui menaçaient de couler pour continuer de supplier. "S'il te plaît, Papa."

"Lizzie, ma chérie, tu….je ne peux pas….ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois sage ou non…Je le ferais si je le pouvais, je l'aurais fait que tu me le demandes ou non mais…mais c'est impossible" dit-il, pressant la main de son enfant.

"S'il te plaît, Papa ?" tenta-t-elle une dernière fois. "Pour mon anniversaire ? Je ne te demanderai rien d'autre…"

Les larmes qui inondaient désormais le visage de la petite fille faisaient écho à celles qui dévalaient les joues de son père. Son anniversaire….sa fille allait avoir cinq ans deux semaines plus tard, elle était bien trop jeune pour fêter son premier anniversaire sans sa mère. Les cadeaux, choisis par Lisbon, étaient cachés dans l'armoire de leur chambre. Ni elle ni lui n'auraient pu imaginer qu'elle serait le cadeau que voudrait Elizabeth plus que tout au monde, qu'elle serait le cadeau que personne ne pourrait lui offrir.

"Je suis désolée, ma Chérie. Je ne peux pas….". Elizabeth retira vivement sa main de celle de son père, et chassa énergiquement les larmes de ses joues.

"Non ! Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle, le regard rempli de défi et la voix pleine de colère. " Pourquoi tu veux pas ?"

La question accusatrice faisait mal, mais sa file méritait une réponse.

"Elizabeth", commença Jane.

L'enfant sut que son père était sérieux, il ne l'appelait par son prénom entier que si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était réellement important. C'était toujours moins grave que lorsque sa maman l'appelait "Elizabeth Jane' mais elle savait que, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la seule chose à faire était de prêter une oreille attentive.

"Il n'y a rien, tu entends ? Rien ! Que je ne voudrais davantage que d'être capable de ramener ta Maman ici, avec nous. Il n'y a absolument rien qui me manque plus qu'elle et rien que je ne donnerai pour la retrouve, fut-ce pour un court moment, rien que je ne donnerai pour que tu la retrouves. Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Rien ni personne qui puisse la ramener. Ce n'est pas que je ne **veux** pas, c'est que je ne **peux** pas" avoua-t-il dans une impuissance douloureuse.

Elizabeth regarda son père. Il ne pleurait plus, mais les larmes retenues mouillaient ses yeux. Il ne lui avait dit que la vérité. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait toujours pas.

"Mais, les pièces…" Ce n'était plus la colère qui colorait la voix de l'enfant, mais l'incompréhension.

"Ce n'est qu'un tour de magie, rien de plus."

"Et tu ne peux vraiment pas faire un tour de magie ?"

"Approche" dit-il, tapotant l'espace à côté de lui sur le lit. Elizabeth s'y glissa et regarda son père, l'invitant silencieusement à répondre à sa question. Jane caressa tendrement la joue de sa fille, puis reprit. "La magie des tours, ce n'est pas dans le fait de faire réapparaître les pièces, mais dans le fait de faire croire qu'elles avaient disparu. Quand je fais ce tour, je fais croire que les pièces ne sont plus là alors que je les cache tout simplement. Ce n'est pas de la magie, ma chérie, c'est de l'illusion. Certains disent même que c'est tricher. Mais on ne peut pas tricher avec la mort. Je ne peux pas faire réapparaître ta Maman parce qu'elle n'est vraiment plus là….Ta Maman, elle…elle….elle est vraiment morte, ma Chérie". Jane lutta sur les derniers mots, qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à prononcer.

"Morte?" demanda Elizabeth.

"Oui. Ça veut dire que…qu'on ne la verra plus."

Les yeux de la petite fille s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes.

"Mais…mais…tu m'avais dit qu'on allait lui dire au-revoir cet après-midi ! Et elle n'était même pas là !"

* * *

_Ils étaient venus en masse rendre hommage à Teresa Lisbon. Il y avait les proches, ses frères et leurs enfants ; les amis venus de Californie et les membres de son équipe actuelle. Il y avait les connaissances, les membres du FBI qui n'avaient besoin que de croiser son chemin brièvement pour comprendre quelle femme exceptionnelle elle était. Il y avait les familles de victimes, ceux pour qui elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour que justice soit rendue. Il y avait les parents de la petite Cassie, attristée de la mort de la femme à qui leur fille devait la vie, venus, à leur façon, la remercier pour son sacrifice. _

_Et bien sûr, il y avait Jane. Pour la seconde fois, il s'apprêtait à mettre en terre la femme qu'il avait épousée, la mère de sa fille. Elizabeth se tenait à ses côtés, sa petite main coincée dans celle de son père. Jane avait écouté, immobile, les paroles du prêtre….des paroles auxquelles il ne croyait pas, mais c'était sa dernière chance de faire quelque chose pour Teresa, la dernière occasion de lui donner quelque chose qu'elle aurait voulu. _

_Bientôt, ce fut son tour de prendre la parole. Il plaça la main de sa fille dans celle de Grace et rejoignit en quelques pas le pupitre où il délivra son dernier message à la femme qu'il avait tant aimée, qu'il aimait tant. _

_Il prit courage dans le sourire éclatant qu'elle arborait sur la photo posée sur le cercueil, inspirant avant de prendre la parole :_

_"Teresa….je….je peux pas croire que je doive faire ça…encore. Que je doive te dire adieu alors qu'on avait encore tellement de choses à vivre ensemble. Elever notre file, être heureux, s'aimer….vivre. Vivre l'un à côté de l'autre, vivre l'un pour l'autre, vivre quoiqu'il arrive….mais vivre…chaque jour un peu plus. Le dernier n'était pas supposé arriver aussi vite….tu n'étais jamais supposée partir en premier et me laisser….me laisser sans toi."_

_Ses yeux quittèrent le portrait de Teresa pour se poser quelques secondes sur leur fille, qui lui ressemblait tant. Elle pleurait dans les bras de Grace, mais Jane n'aurait su dire si elle comprenait réellement la situation ou si elle réagissait aux larmes que lui-même versait. Ramenant son regard sur le portrait immobile, il continua :_

_"Tu as changé ma vie, Teresa. D'abord quand tu y es entrée…J'étais détruit, brisé…et tu m'as aidé à ramasser les morceaux de ma vie éclatée…tu as fait à nouveau de moi un homme complet…T'aimer a été la chose la plus facile et la plus difficile….Tellement facile, tellement évident que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de toi, insidieusement, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte….et après, je ne pouvais plus reculer…même si je savais que c'était dangereux pour toi, et que j'avais tellement peur de te perdre….Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous aurions cette vie ensemble….et même si je suis en colère contre la vie pour tout ce qu'elle nous retire, je chéris chaque moment passé à tes côtés. Tu as vraiment changé ma vie….j'étais veuf, tu as de nouveau fait de moi un mari et un père….et…si tu savais, Teresa….si tu savais comme j'ai aimé chaque seconde de notre mariage…Et tu changes ma vie en la quittant….en me laissant sans toi…mais pas seul. Tu me laisses notre fille, ta fille et la mienne. Notre enfant. Je te promets, Teresa, je te promets de l'aimer pour nous deux et de lui dire comme sa mère était une femme admirable. Tu seras fière d'elle, je te le promets. Je…..je t'aime. Pour toujours. Et je t'aimerai à travers elle chaque jour de ma vie. Je vivrai un peu pour toi…parce que tu resteras toujours en moi. Je t'aime, Teresa…Je t'aime."_

_Il secoua tristement la tête : à quoi lui servait-il de l'aimer si elle n'était plus là pour être aimée ? Les larmes ne lui permettaient plus de parler alors il s'interrompit et rejoignit sa fille. Il prit Elizabeth dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui et murmura à son oreille "Je t'aime, mon amour"._

* * *

Il fallut quelques secondes à Jane pour saisir la portée des mots de sa fille.

"Je….je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d'avoir employé les mots que les grandes personnes utilisent pour décrire ce genre de situation, en ne tenant pas compte qu'ils ne voulaient pas dire la même chose pour une petite fille de ton âge".

"Je suis pas une petite fille" se défendit Elizabeth, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Pour une grande fille de ton âge alors" concéda Jane. "Pour les grandes personnes, certains mots sont trop difficiles à dire alors on en utilise d'autres, qui font moins peur, qui font moins mal….tu comprends ?"

Le timide hochement de tête d'Elizabeth ne trompa pas Jane.

"Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre. Mais tu sais….quand quelqu'un qu'on aime meurt, c'est difficile. C'est difficile pour toi, c'est difficile pour moi. Alors on utilise des mots qui sont moins difficiles, des mots qui font qu'on a moins l'impression que c'est la vérité. Des mots qui rendent moins tristes, des mots qui ne disent pas complètement que ta Maman est morte" Jane poursuivit, le son de sa voix diminuant au fil de son discours.

"Alors on n'allait pas vraiment lui dire au-revoir ?" interrogea Lizzie, les sourcils froncés.

"Si. Mais…on ne dit pas au revoir de la même façon à quelqu'un qui est mort…à quelqu'un qu'on ne reverra pas. Tout à l'heure, je t'embrasserai et je te dirai "à demain". Mais ta Maman ne sera pas là demain, on ne pouvait pas lui dire au-revoir de la même façon. Quand les gens sont partis, quand ils sont morts….on se réunit…la famille, les amis….tous ceux qui ont connu et aimé la personne à qui on vient dire au-revoir."

"C'est pour ça qu'il y avait autant de monde ?"

"Oui. Parce que ta Maman était aimée. Profondément, par beaucoup de gens."

"Alors….tous ces gens qui ont parlé, ils disaient au-revoir ?"

"Oui. Ils disaient combien ils aiment ta Maman, combien ils sont tristes qu'elle ne soit plus là. Ils disaient au-revoir. C'est une manière de reconnaître que la vie va continuer sans ta Maman" dit Jane, la gorge serrée, posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

"Et moi ? Pourquoi moi, j'ai pas pu dire au-revoir à Maman ? Pourquoi toi, t'as eu le droit et pas moi ?"

"Parce que….parce que prendre la parole devant tant de gens, c'est quelque chose de difficile, Elizabeth. Et….je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une situation qui te rende encore plus triste." admit Jane, sa main traçant des formes imaginaires sur l'épaule nue de sa fille.

"Mais…mais j'avais encore des choses à dire à Maman !" s'indigna-t-elle.

"Je sais, ma chérie." Malgré tous les mots qu'il avait prononcés quand elle n'avait plus pu les entendre, il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire à Teresa. "Mais ces choses, est-ce que ce sont des choses que tu aurais voulu dire devant tout le monde ou est-ce que ce sont des secrets entre ta Maman et toi ?"

"Des secrets" reconnut l'enfant.

"Je n'ai pas voulu t'empêcher de dire au-revoir à ta Maman, Lizzie, j'ai voulu que tu puisses le faire dans le calme, dans le secret dont tu avais besoin. Si tu veux, on pourra y retourner demain pour que tu puisses parler à ta Maman. Est-ce que ça t'irait ?"

"Oui…Dis, Papa, est-ce que…." Elle hésita une seconde mais le regard tendre de Jane l'incita à finir sa question. "Est-ce qu'elle était obligée de mourir ?"

Jane déglutit difficilement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être pire épreuve que de perdre Teresa….et pourtant, expliquer à leur fille qu'elle venait de perdre sa Maman ajoutait une autre dimension à l'horreur. Cette fois, il avait encore Elizabeth à ses côtés, encore un peu de Lisbon avec lui, mais il allait devoir accompagner sa fille sur le chemin d'une vie à jamais dévastée par l'absence de sa mère.

"On ne choisit pas de mourir." répondit-il sobrement. "Ta Maman n'a pas choisi de mourir."

"Mais….mais j'ai entendu Annie dire à Joshua qu'elle…." Jane vit sa fille lutter pour verbaliser sa question. Il caressa sa joue doucement en un signe d'encouragement. "…qu'elle s'était jetée sous une voiture" finit l'enfant dans un murmure.

* * *

_"Hey!" protesta Jane. "J'ai plus le droit d'embêter mon agent du FBI préféré ?"_

_"Je sais pas…faudrait penser à lui demander quand on sera de retour au QG !"_

_"Lisbon" réprimanda Jane._

_"Jane" répondit Lisbon sur le même ton._

_C'était une journée comme les aimait Jane : l'enquête en cours connaissait des rebondissements intéressants et il était sur le terrain avec Lisbon pour tester l'une de ses théories. Ils s'apprêtaient à interroger une personne d'intérêt qui, à défaut d'être suspect – Jane était persuadé de son innocence – pourrait sûrement donner un éclairage nouveau au motif du crime. Pour ne rien gâcher, c'est avec Lisbon qu'il faisait équipe sur cette mission. Il pouvait ainsi prendre plaisir aux taquineries et moqueries qui faisaient, malgré son évolution, le sel de leur relation. C'était vraiment une journée comme il les aimait et il entendait bien en profiter. Ces journées s'étaient faites trop rares dernièrement._

_"En attendant, je pourrais sûrement me contenter de toi" provoqua Jane, passant la main au bas du dos de Lisbon pour la guider tendrement vers leur destination._

_"Oh vraiment ? Tu es sûr d'y parvenir ?" demanda Lisbon alors qu'ils commençaient à traverser la route qui les séparait de la maison qu'habitait l'homme qui les intéressait tant._

_"Hum….il est difficile d'avoir la moindre certitude en ce bas-monde, mais oui, je crois…"_

_"Je ne sais pas, Jane….tu devrais peut-être demander à ton 'agent du FBI préféré' de t'accompagner sur le terrain à l'avenir" rétorqua-t-elle, une lueur de malice dans le regard._

_"La perspective est tentante, Lisbon mais je sais que tu aurais du mal à te passer de ma compagnie. Je ne voudrais pas t'imposer cela" dit-il, faussement magnanime, sans ajouter qu'il aurait bien plus de mal encore à se passer d'elle._

_Il attendait une remarque chargée d'ironie de la part de Lisbon mais elle ne dit rien. Il la sentit s'arrêter soudainement. Il la dévisagea, pour constater qu'il n'avait plus son attention. Elle s'était immobilisée, le regard tourné vers une portion de la route, quelques mètres plus loin sur sa droite. Alors que des pneus crissant signalaient l'arrivée dans la rue d'une voiture roulant à tombeau ouvert, Lisbon avait déjà repéré la petite fille insouciante, pas plus âgée que celle qu'ils retrouveraient ce soir à la maison, qui venait de sortir du jardin de la maison, courant après son ballon. La voix de sa mère appelant, au loin, son prénom n'était pas suffisant pour l'arrêter, l'enfant n'ayant d'yeux que par la sphère colorée roulant sur la route, entraînant sa propriétaire dans son sillage, toujours plus avant vers le danger, toujours plus près de la voiture qui approchait._

_"La petite !" souffla Lisbon, horrifiée. _

_Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. La voiture ne s'arrêterait pas à temps. L'histoire était déjà écrite : la voiture allait heurter la petite fille qui marchait vers sa mort annoncée. Lisbon savait ce qui allait se passer : la voiture allait renverser la petite fille, sans qu'elle n'ait jamais vu arriver vers elle l'instrument de sa mort, les yeux toujours rivés vers son ballon. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver si elle ne faisait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. _

_Mue comme par réflexe, avant même d'avoir pu prendre une décision consciente, Lisbon fit ce qu'elle avait à faire, ce que son cœur lui dictait de faire. Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Jane vit Lisbon rejoindre l'enfant en quelques foulées, à quelques mètres à peine de la voiture. _

_Deux cris vinrent s'ajouter aux bruits assourdissants du freinage d'urgence._

_"Cassie" hurla sa mère._

_"Teresa" répondit comme un écho la voix de Jane._

_Les secondes parurent à Jane les plus rapides et les plus longues de sa vie, comme s'il vivait la scène au ralenti et en accéléré en même temps. Sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire, Lisbon s'était précipitée au côté de Cassie et l'avait poussée de façon à ce qu'elle sorte de la trajectoire de la voiture. Elle était tombée, les bras tendus, à quelques centimètres à peine du véhicule, laissant sa place devant le véhicule à Lisbon, qui n'avait plus eu le temps d'assurer sa propre sécurité. Elle s'était trouvée juste devant le pare-choc du véhicule. Quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes. Puis elle avait été projetée par la force de l'impact avant de retomber au sol, sa tête heurtant lourdement le bord du trottoir._

_Rien. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Elle avait été à ses côtés une seconde et celle d'après, elle n'avait plus été là. Elle avait été en sécurité auprès de lui et heurtée de plein fouet par une voiture l'instant d'après. Il n'avait rien pu faire, même pas réaliser ce qui se passait. Il ne le réalisait toujours pas. Il était immobile, comme figé dans la pierre, le regard fixé sur le corps inerte de Lisbon. Son esprit refusait d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer et plus encore de se mettre en action. Aucune pensée ne se formait, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, aucun son ne lui parvenait, aucune sensation, juste l'image de Lisbon étendue sur le bas-côté. _

_Il émergea de son brouillard alors que le véhicule de police qui pourchassait le chauffard s'arrêtait._

_"Li…Lisbon…Teresa" mumura-t-il, alors qu'il forçait son corps à se mettre en mouvement pour la rejoindre._

_L'horreur l'envahissait. L'horreur, la peur, la douleur. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ses cheveux bougeaient, soulevés par le vent, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration mais elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement volontaire. Etait-elle…?_

_"Non…non" protesta Jane contre cette pensée. Il était à ses côtés, incapable de décider de sa prochaine action. Lisbon était étendue sur le côté. Sa tête était toujours sur le trottoir qu'elle avait heurté et le reste de son corps était sur la route. Elle semblait être retombée telle une poupée de chiffon, désarticulée. Ses yeux étaient fermés._

_"Monsieur, ne la touchez pas. Tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus quant à son état de santé, cela pourrait lui faire plus de mal que de bien."_

_"Je…" Jane hocha la tête. "C'est…..c'est ma femme, vous savez."_

_"Je comprends, Monsieur. Les secours sont en chemin, je viens de les appeler."_

_L'officier Perkins se baissa, posa deux doigts le long du cou de Lisbon, qu'il pouvait atteindre sans difficulté. Après une éternité qui ne dura en réalité pas plus d'une minute, Jane s'entendit dire :_

_"Elle a un pouls et elle respire. Il faut attendre l'ambulance."_

_"Est-ce qu'elle….va s'en sortir ?"_

_"Il faut attendre l'ambulance", répéta Perkins, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Jane. _

_"Attendre l'ambulance". Jane esquissa un mouvement de la tête, comme s'il la hochait et la secouait en même temps. Il voulait faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Lisbon mais il ne voulait pas attendre passivement. Il fallait faire quelque chose, maintenant. Et si plus tard, c'était…trop tard ?_

_Clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui y naissait, Jane s'assit sur la route, aussi près que possible de Lisbon mais sans la toucher. Sans bouger, il la regardait, comme si son regard pouvait la ramener à la conscience._

_"S'il te plaît….s'il te plait, Teresa, accroche-toi….j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu ouvres les yeux…est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?"._

_Il resta là à chuchoter uniquement pour elle – et peut-être aussi pour lui – des mots sans effet. Il s'écarta quand l'ambulance arriva afin de leur faciliter l'accès. L'officier Perkins revint à ce moment-là vers lui. Il lui posa quelques questions relatives à son identité et à celle de Lisbon, et recueillit son témoignage autant pour son rapport que pour occuper Jane le temps que les ambulanciers s'occupent de Lisbon. _

_"Monsieur, il semble que votre femme ait sauvé la vie de cette petite fille"._

_La petite fille. Il l'avait oubliée. "Co…comment va-t-elle?"_

_"Une seconde ambulance la prendra en charge. Elle est choquée et a selon toute probabilité un bras cassé, mais elle s'en sort bien. Grâce à votre femme."_

_"Ma femme, je…"_

_"On a fini ici, Monsieur Jane. L'ambulance est prête à partir, vous pouvez accompagner votre femme."_

_Jane ne répondit pas et prit place à bord de l'ambulance, pendant que Perkins échangeait quelques mots avec l'ambulancier. Lorsque le véhicule s'élança dans le trafic toutes sirènes hurlantes, Jane ne vit pas Cassie pleurer dans les bras de sa mère, elle aussi en larmes. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la silhouette immobile de Lisbon._

* * *

Les mots de sa fille troublèrent Jane, attristé que sa fille ait dû, en plus de subir la perte de sa mère, entendre une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée sur les conditions de ce drame.

"Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que ta Maman se serait jetée sous une voiture, comme ça, exprès, sans raison ?"

Maintenant que son Papa posait la question, c'est vrai que l'idée paraissait étonnante. Après tout, sa Maman avait toujours insisté, lorsqu'elles allaient se promener ou faire des courses, sur le respect de la signalisation routière, lui interdisant de traverser lorsque le feu piéton n'était pas vert, lui apprenant à bien vérifier des deux côtés qu'aucun véhicule n'était en approche avant de s'engager. Même en voiture, elle était prudente, veillant toujours à ce que l'ensemble des occupants du véhicule ait attaché leur ceinture de sécurité, ne dérogeant elle-même jamais à ce principe.

"N…non", admit Elizabeth, secouant la tête. "Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Mais Annie…"

"Est-ce que tu as entendu l'ensemble de la conversation entre tes cousins ?" voulut savoir Jane.

"Non….ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là et je voulais pas qu'ils m'entendent pleurer alors je suis partie" reconnut l'enfant, en haussant les épaules. L'aveu mit le cœur de Jane à mal. Imaginer sa fille pleurer, seule, sans qu'il puisse la réconforter….ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Rien n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi.

"D'accord. Je vais te dire ce que tu aurais entendu si tu étais restée. Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé, tu as le droit de savoir."

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Que Maman s'est jetée sous une voiture ?"

"Ta Maman a été heurtée par une voiture, mais elle ne s'est pas jetée dessous de plein gré."

"Comment c'est possible ? Elle n'a pas regardé le feu ?"

"Il y avait une petite fille sur la route, elle ne voyait pas la voiture qui arrivait. Alors ta Maman l'a vite rejointe et l'a mise hors de danger. Elle a sauvé la vie de cette petite fille mais elle n'a plus eu le temps de se sauver elle-même"

"La petite fille est en vie ?"

"Oui. Elle a le bras cassé mais elle va bien"

"Mais pas Maman" dit tristement l'enfant.

"Non, pas ta Maman" accorda difficilement Jane.

"Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?"

'Sauver la petite fille ?"

Elizabeth hocha la tête avec détermination. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi sa Maman avait mis sa vie en jeu de la sorte, pourquoi elle n'était plus là avec elle.

"Parce que ta Maman a toujours aidé les gens autour d'elle, quel que soit le prix pour elle. Parce que ta Maman t'aimait tellement qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'une autre maman soit privée de sa petite fille, alors qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de te perdre."

"Alors pourquoi elle m'aimait pas assez pour rester en vie ?"

* * *

_Il avait attendu. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps qu'il lui semblait qu'il attendait depuis toujours, sans fin. Le baiser qu'il avait déposé sur ses lèvres ce matin au petit-déjeuner lui paraissait appartenir à une autre vie, déjà bien lointaine. Une vie à laquelle il voulait retourner, sans savoir si c'était seulement possible. Alors il attendait, faute de pouvoir faire autre chose._

_Il avait attendu dans l'ambulance, les yeux embués de larmes, la tête noyée de 'Et si…?', l'estomac noué par l'angoisse. Chaque mètre parcouru les rapprochait de l'hôpital, les rapprochait du moment où Lisbon recevrait les soins dont elle avait besoin, mais il n'avait rien vu d'autre que ses traits immobiles et ses yeux fermés. A chaque feu, il avait craint que ces précieuses secondes d'arrêt ne soient celles qui fassent la différence. Il avait attendu, urgeant intérieurement le véhicule d'aller plus vite, implorant silencieusement Teresa d'aller mieux._

_Il avait attendu à l'hôpital, séparé de la femme qu'il aimait, ses pensées toujours près d'elle. On l'avait laissé dans cette salle d'attente, un dossier dans les mains à remplir, pendant que Lisbon était emmenée pour des explorations médicales. Il avait soigneusement complété les informations médicales de Lisbon : pas d'allergie connue, pas de problème de santé particulier, dernière hospitalisation lorsqu'elle avait donné naissance à leur fille. Il avait rendu les documents à l'infirmière qui les lui avait remis et avait regagné sa place.__Il avait ajouté à ce lieu sa propre attente, l'angoisse qui l'étreignait, ses scénarios pessimistes et son espoir. Il avait besoin que Lisbon aille bien, elle devait s'en sortir. Il attendit, se levant occasionnellement pour faire les cent pas. Il attendit, tentant d'observer ce qui l'entourait, sans réellement parvenir à lire ce qui se jouait autour de lui. Il attendit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ne voyant que le visage de celle qui se trouvait dans une autre aile du bâtiment._

_On l'avait informé qu'elle avait été menée en chirurgie, on lui avait dit que le chirurgien viendrait le voir après l'intervention. Alors il avait attendu, imaginant Teresa sur la table d'opération, espérant qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, ordonnant en pensée au chirurgien de la sauver. Il devait la sauver. Il avait attendu pendant des heures, sans pouvoir dire combien. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à consulter l'horloge. Il avait attendu, jetant de temps en temps un œil vers l'infirmière mais elle n'était pas revenue vers lui. Il fallait attendre, pour des informations sur l'état de santé de Teresa._

_Il avait attendu que le chirurgien vienne et quand il s'était enfin présenté devant lui, il avait attendu qu'il lui donne les nouvelles qu'il avait peur d'entendre, les nouvelles qu'il n'osait pas espérer, les nouvelles qui allait tout changer. Il avait attendu et les mots furent prononcés "Il faut attendre. Les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront décisives". Le Docteur Hellington avait expliqué qu'un hématome s'était formé dans son cerveau lorsque sa tête avait heurté le trottoir, avait expliqué qu'il était intervenu pour soulager la pression intracrânienne causée par le saignement, avait évoqué le travail du chirurgien orthopédique sur la jambe gauche de Lisbon et ses côtes brisées. Jane avait uniquement retenu qu'il fallait encore attendre._

_Il avait attendu qu'on le conduise auprès de Teresa, suivant sans aveuglément l'infirmière qui la conduisait auprès d'elle. Ils traversèrent les couloirs jusqu'au service des soins intensifs, mais Jane ne prêta guère d'attention au chemin parcouru. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se rendait auprès de Teresa. Tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était d'être auprès d'elle. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle aille bien. Il fallait qu'elle aille bien. Vingt-quatre heures, vingt-quatre heures pour aller bien…._

_Et maintenant, il attendait qu'elle se réveille. Il attendait qu'elle reprenne conscience, qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur lui et que leur vie reprenne. En attendant, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle était étendue sur le lit, pâle comme la mort. Des bandages entouraient sa tête, témoignant de l'intervention qu'elle venait de subir. Comme le Docteur Hellington le lui avait expliqué, elle était intubée et placée sous assistance respiratoire. L'intraveineuse lui délivrait les médications et les nutriments dont elle avait besoin. Sous le drap, Jane devinait un plâtre entourant sa jambe. Son regard se reporta sur son visage, marqué par quelques écorchures. Jane s'installa sur la chaise à son chevet, choisissant le côté contraire à la perfusion. Il saisit délicatement sa petite main dans la sienne et s'adressa à elle. Il avait assez attendu ; il confia au silence, il confia à Lisbon, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur._

_"Lisbon…il fallait que tu joues les héros, hein ?" tenta-t-il, l'ironie comme bouclier. "Tu seras contente d'apprendre que la petite fille a été conduite ici après toi, et l'infirmière des urgences m'a dit qu'elle n'avait qu'un bras cassé. Grâce à toi, cette enfant aura une longue et heureuse vie. Alors….si tu m'entends…et même si tu ne m'entends pas…écoute moi. Toi aussi, tu dois avoir une longue et heureuse vie. J'ai besoin que tu aies cette longue et heureuse vie. Juste cette fois, écoute moi…Juste cette fois, donne moi ce que je te demande. Juste cette fois…S'il te plaît….J'ai besoin de toi, Teresa…Tu..tu as toujours été une battante, tu as toujours combattu comme une lionne contre l'adversité…Bats toi encore cette fois. Bats-toi, et reviens. _

_Ton chirurgien dit que les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront décisives. 24h, Teresa….fais le. Rends les déterminantes. Fais basculer notre destin….ramène le du côté de la vie. _

_C'est toi qui me fais me sentir vivant, Teresa. Quand je sens ton regard, chaud et enveloppant, sur moi ….quand j'y lis l'amour que tu as pour moi….Ouvre les yeux, Teresa. J'ai besoin de revoir tes beaux yeux émeraude. D'y lire que tu m'aimes, que la vie est belle parce qu'elle est à tes côtés. Ne me retire pas ça….Quand je commence la journée avec toi à mes côtés, et quand je la finis avec toi…cette journée, c'est….c'est l'enfer…j'ai peur, tellement peur, Teresa, tellement peur de te perdre…je t'en prie…cette journée ne peut pas être la dernière. Il nous en faut d'autres, plus belles, plus heureuses….plus….avec toi, Teresa."_

_Il avala l'émotion qui l'assaillait, gardant le silence un instant. Puis il reprit, il avait tant de choses encore à lui dire. _

_"Tu me fais me sentir vivant chaque jour qui passe. Quand j'entends le son de ta voix, douce et tendre….quand tu me dis de me taire, quand tu me dis de parler, quand tu me dis que faire ou que ne pas faire….J'ai besoin d'entendre encore le son de ta voix. Ces mots-là….ne peuvent pas avoir été les derniers" dit-il, entendant encore le cri d'effroi de Lisbon en apercevant l'enfant. "Je veux encore t'entendre. T'enthousiasmer ou râler, crier ou murmurer, mais t'entendre. Dire des choses essentielles ou insignifiantes mais dire des choses que toi seule dirais. Quand je sens tes mains sur moi" continua-t-il, en serrant légèrement la main de Lisbon dans la sienne "ta main si petite dans la mienne, mais si douce, si chaude…une main de fer dans un gant de velours….tes mains qui caressent ou qui frappent….mais tes mains qui aiment. Réveille-toi….réveille-toi Lisbon….redonne vie à tes mains" murmura-t-il en portant celle qu'il tenait à ses lèvres, déposant un baiser au-dessus de son alliance._

_"Je me sens vivant" continua-t-il "quand je sens ton souffle dans mon cou, quand tu vas bien, quand tu es….". Il souffla le dernier mot "….vivante. Je t'en prie, bats-toi….pour l'instant, c'est la machine qui respire pour toi, mais j'ai besoin que tu respires, Teresa. Pour toi. Et pour moi. Respire pour moi car aucune machine ne pourra le faire à ta place. Quand tu m'aimes, Teresa….tu me ramènes à la vie chaque seconde où tu m'aimes….tu m'as réappris à aimer, tu m'as forcé à renouer avec ce sentiment dont je ne voulais plus, tu t'es insinuée là où plus personne ne pouvait m'atteindre, tu m'as réappris à aimer et à vivre….ne renonce pas. N'abandonne pas. Ne m'abandonne pas. Ouvre les yeux sur cette vie qui nous attends….je t'en prie. Reviens-moi….reviens-nous. Ne me laisse pas ici sans toi. Ne me retire pas tout ce que tu m'as donné depuis toutes ces années, je t'en supplie. J'ai encore besoin de toi."_

* * *

La question d'Elizabeth broya le cœur de Jane. Les yeux humides de sa fille lui confirmèrent l'étendue de son chagrin. Il lui était insoutenable qu'elle puisse douter de l'amour sans limite que sa mère lui avait porté depuis qu'elle s'était invitée dans leurs vies alors qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'en assurer.

"Elizabeth, écoute" en cherchant son regard. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il continua. "S'il y a bien une chose dont tu ne peux jamais, **jamais**, douter, c'est que ta Maman t'aimait. Elle n'a jamais voulu que tu grandisses sans elle, elle ne savait que trop comme ça fait mal. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas ou ne t'aimait pas assez qu'elle n'est plus là. C'est parce que son cœur généreux – le même que le tien – l'a poussée à sauver la vie d'une enfant…..une enfant qui aurait pu être toi. Si ça avait été toi, ta Maman aurait voulu que quelqu'un se porte à ton secours, quoiqu'il en coûte. Quand elle a vu qu'elle pouvait sauver cette petite fille – la petite fille d'une autre maman qui aurait tout donné pour garder sa fille auprès d'elle, juste comme la tienne – elle….elle a agi d'instinct. C'était une petite fille qu'elle pouvait sauver, ça aurait pu être toi. "

"Mais maintenant, elle n'est plus là."

"Je sais. Mais elle t'aimait. Elle t'a toujours aimé et elle t'a aimé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Le fait qu'elle ne soit plus là pour te le dire n'y change rien."

"D'accord" concéda la petite fille d'un ton incertain.

"A ce propos, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te donner, ma Chérie." Jane se leva, fit quelques pas, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet d'Elizabeth dont il retira un objet qu'il garda contre lui, le dissimulant en partie au regard de sa fille. "Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être avoir une photo de toi et ta Maman sur ta table de chevet…que peut-être tu aimerais pouvoir poser les yeux sur le visage de ta Maman quand elle te manquera trop."

Elle hocha la tête avec conviction. "J'aimerais beaucoup".

"Tant mieux" sourit Jane. "J'ai….j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la photo qui conviendrait le mieux. Si tu souhaites en changer, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Mais au regard des craintes que tu viens de formuler, je crois que ceci est la photo parfaite". Il retourna le cadre, dévoilant la photo. La photo avait été prise presque cinq ans plus tôt, Lisbon avait donné naissance à Elizabeth la veille. Ils avaient des dizaines de clichés de ces jours-là, dont ceux faits par le photographe de l'établissement. Mais Jane avait choisi une toute autre image, qu'il avait prise lui-même alors que Teresa n'était pas consciente d'être photographiée, l'ensemble de son attention tournée vers son bébé. Jane avait été ému au-delà des mots par la beauté du moment, par la beauté de Teresa. L'émerveillement de Jane ne tenait pas à la tenue arborée par sa femme. Si dès le second jour, elle avait refusé de porter la chemise de l'hôpital – il l'entendait encore dire "Je viens d'avoir un bébé, pas un accident" –, elle avait revêtu un simple pantalon de sport avec un débardeur. Pourtant, la façon dont elle tenait Elizabeth dans ses bras, comme si elle était la porcelaine la plus fragile au monde, le regard qu'elle posait sur elle comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, la douceur que l'on devinait dans l'index qui parcourait le visage du nouveau-né comme pour en apprendre chaque détail parlaient d'un amour qui sortait de l'image pour atteindre le cœur de celui qui la contemplait. La fin de la grossesse de Lisbon avait été difficile et même si la naissance avait eu lieu sans complication, le visage de la nouvelle Maman portait les traces de la fatigue accumulée lors des derniers mois. Mais ses traits se faisaient surtout l'écho d'un bonheur indescriptible, à en juger le sourire radieux et les yeux pétillants qu'elle adressait à son enfant.

"J'ai pris cette photo le lendemain de ta naissance. Ta Maman détestait qu'on la prenne en photo à son insu mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'elle était belle ?"

"Oui, elle l'était. Tu sais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est Maman ?"

Jane rit doucement. "Tu as raison : ça aurait pu être une raison suffisante. Mais il y avait autre chose dans ce moment. Ce qui rendait si belle ta Maman, c'était le bonheur, c'était l'amour."

"Elle a un beau sourire sur cette photo" opina Elizabeth.

"Et c'est toi qui as fait naître ce sourire. Toi qui l'as rendue si heureuse dès que tu as fait ton apparition. Etre ta Maman est probablement la plus belle chose qu'elle ait vécue. Elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer après t'avoir rencontrée. Si jamais tu en doutes, si jamais les mots d'amour de ta Maman te manquent, regarde cette photo, tu pourras les lire sur ce cliché."

Jane tendit le cadre à sa fille qui s'en saisit et se perdit dans la contemplation de l'image quelques instants. Puis elle serra le cadre contre son cœur, attentive à ne pas le briser.

"Merci, Papa. Merci beaucoup. J'aime vraiment cette photo."

Jane sourit tendrement. "Alors tu devrais peut-être la poser sur ta table de nuit, qu'en penses-tu ?"

La petite fille s'exécuta sans répondre, puis rejoignit son père sur son lit d'où elle observa le cadre.

Elle opina de la tête, satisfaite du résultat, contente d'avoir un peu de sa Maman dans sa chambre.

"C'est nul que Maman soit morte."

"Oui, c'est nul"

"Elle…elle est morte pour toujours, c'est ça?" Elizabeth demandait confirmation, voulant être sûre d'avoir bien compris les explications données par son père, tout en espérant être détrompée. Hélas, elle venait d'énoncer la vérité dans son horreur la plus crue.

Jane marqua un temps d'arrêt, se mordant la lèvre. Comment confirmer à son enfant que cette fois-ci n'était pas pour de faux, que cette fois-ci sa Maman ne se relèverait pas avec le sourire aux lèvres parce que ce n'était pas un jeu, parce qu'elle n'avait pas feint de s'effondrer au sol théâtralement pour l'amusement de leur fille?

"Oui, pour….pour toujours. Quand on est mort, c'est pour toujours. Je te l'ai dit : elle ne reviendra jamais."

La petite fille resta silencieuse. C'était beaucoup d'informations lourdes à traiter pour une si jeune enfant, Jane le savait. La torture de réduire à néant les espoirs de la seule personne vivante qui comptait encore pour lui semblait sans fin, mais il n'avait hélas pas d'autre option. Il n'était pas envisageable que sa fille conçoive quelque espoir que ce soit de revoir sa Maman dans ce monde. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle ne passerait pas sa vie à attendre le retour impossible de sa mère. Il reprit donc la parole :

"Tu te souviens de Chester?"

"Le chien de Devon? Oui." Le camarade de classe préféré d'Elizabeth avait été inconsolable quand son compagnon à quatre pattes était passé de vie à trépas et, quand elle n'avait plus vu l'animal, cela avait marqué la fillette qui jouait occasionnellement chez le petit garçon.

"Hé bien, quand il est mort….il est mort pour toujours, il n'est jamais revenu, tu comprends?".

"Oui, mais….". Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais revu Chester. Elle réalisa "…mais….mais Devon a un nouveau chien, maintenant….Est-ce que je vais avoir une nouvelle Maman?". Les bouclettes brunes volèrent au rythme de la tête qu'Elizabeth secouait vigoureusement. "Je….je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle Maman…je veux….je veux MA Maman !" s'écria-t-elle.

"Non, tu n'auras pas de nouvelle Maman, je te le promets" dit doucement Jane, caressant avec tendresse la tête de sa fille.

"Jamais?" interrogea l'enfant.

"Jamais" répondit Jane catégoriquement. Il ne lui était pas difficile d'en être certain. Il avait su avant même d'épouser Teresa qu'elle était sa deuxième, sa dernière chance au bonheur. Il avait saisi cette chance à pleines mains mais il n'avait pas pu la retenir quand elle lui avait glissé entre les doigts. "Ta Maman est irremplaçable"

* * *

_Jane avait quitté la chaise sur laquelle il prenait place habituellement pour s'installer sur le lit. Il voulait être plus près de Teresa….même s'il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais proche d'elle. Il avait la tête baissée, dans une posture de défaite. Il avait perdu, Teresa avait perdu….ils ne rentreraient jamais ensemble à la maison._

_Il avait passé chaque minute des heures de visite à ses côtés, la main de Lisbon dans la sienne, à lui murmurer des mots d'amour, à lui chuchoter des mots rassurants auxquels il essayait de croire, à lui raconter les récits d'Elizabeth qu'il rejoignait la nuit chez les Rigsby avant de revenir à ses côtés le lendemain._

_Il avait passé chaque instant à la supplier de se réveiller, à l'implorer d'ouvrir les yeux, à la prier d'aller mieux, mais elle était restée sourde à ses suppliques, à ses implorations, à ses prières. Les vingt-quatre heures avait passé et rien ne s'était passé. Lisbon n'avait pas repris conscience et les clichés post-opératoire montraient un saignement dans son cerveau. Les médecins ne se risquaient pas à un pronostic, surveillant de très près les constantes de leur patiente._

_Il lui avait parlé comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il avait semblé qu'il n'y avait aucun barrage entre son cœur et ses lèvres. Ignorant si elle pouvait l'entende, il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il aurait dû prendre le temps de formuler bien longtemps auparavant, sans bien savoir s'il prononçait ces mots pour elle ou pour lui._

_Il avait été là, à la dévisager comme si son regard pouvait lui donner la force de vivre. Il avait été là à l'aimer comme si son amour pouvait lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il avait été là à lui parler, comme si ses mots pouvaient la ramener auprès de lui. _

_Il avait été là quand le bruit du respirateur avait été couvert par celui du moniteur qui rendait compte de ses constantes, quand le son régulier rendant compte des battements du cœur de Lisbon s'était accéléré. Il lui avait alors semblé que son propre cœur venait de geler dans sa poitrine. Il avait été là quand le médecin de garde, suivi de l'infirmière, l'avait bousculé pour examiner Lisbon. Il avait été là quand le médecin avait prononcé un mot "tachycardie" et avait ordonné l'injection de manitol. Il avait été là, impuissant, quand le rythme cardiaque de Lisbon avait continué à accélérer pendant que sa tension artérielle chutait. Il avait été là quand les mots avaient été prononcés "On la remonte au bloc, y a pas de temps à perdre". Et soudain, c'est elle qui n'avait plus été là._

_Ils l'avaient ramenée dans sa chambre et rien ne semblait différent. Ils l'avaient ramenée dans sa chambre et pourtant, tout était différent. Son monde s'était écroulé lorsqu'on lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'était plus là. Ils l'avaient opérée parce que la tachycardie était le signe d'une hémorragie cérébrale massive. Ils avaient tenté de la juguler par une nouvelle intervention mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Le respirateur maintenait son activité cardiaque mais elle n'était déjà plus là. _

_On lui avait demandé de prendre une décision. Il avait consenti au retrait de l'assistance respiratoire. Et se tenait à son chevet pour la dernière fois, avant de quitter l'hôpital, seul. Il avait encore quelques minutes avant que les médecins n'arrivent, quelques minutes pour dire ce qui lui tenait à cœur. _

_"Teresa….je suis…je suis tellement désolé. Je sais…que tu n'aurais pas voulu ça. Tu as toujours été tellement généreuse que….je sais que tu aurais voulu donner tes organes, pour sauver ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. Je suis désolé de te trahir une dernière fois, mais je ne peux pas….je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas les laisser t'emmener dans une salle d'opération alors que ton cœur bat encore et te ramener inerte, froide comme la mort…Je…je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais….mais j'ai besoin d'être là, avec toi….de te tenir la main aussi longtemps que possible….tant qu'elle sera encore chaude dans la mienne….tant que ton cœur généreux battra encore. Je sais que tu es déjà….partie, mais j'ai besoin de faire vivre cette illusion encore un peu…Si….si vraiment il y a quelque chose après…après….la mort, je t'en prie….pardonne moi. Pardonne-moi une dernière fois. J'ai….j'ai tellement besoin de toi. " murmura-t-il, les larmes coulant de plus en plus librement à mesure qu'il parlait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de prononcer un seul mot._

_Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant en vain de reprendre possession de ses moyens. . Il continua malgré la douleur. "Lisbon….Teresa….je…je suis pas prêt à te laisser partir….pas prêt à accepter que tu es déjà partie. Toi et moi…ce….ce n'était que le début, on avait encore une vie entière à vivre. Ton heure n'était pas encore venue….ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je….je devrais être en train de réfléchir à la façon de te surprendre, à la destination de nos prochaines vacances ou à mon prochain cadeau pour toi, de préférence trop extravagant parce que c'est comme ça que je…que je t'aime. Je devrais faire des choix pour notre vie, pas….pas choisir ton cercueil ou le cimetière où tu vas reposer. Je devrais continuer à profiter de la vie avec toi, pas essayer de savoir comment je vais la vivre sans toi….comment je vais élever notre fille sans toi. Te regarder, penser à toi….ça devrait me donner envie de sourire, pas de pleurer. Je m'habituerai jamais à ton absence, elle sera toujours le signe que ce monde ne tourne pas rond. Je veux….je veux que nos moments soient encore à venir, pas de simples souvenirs passés….je veux…je voulais une vie avec toi, Teresa. Celle que tu m'as offerte, celle que je t'ai promise. Celle qui n'avait d'intérêt que parce que tu étais là….Les années qu'on a eues, ce n'est pas assez….j'en voulais plus…plus de temps, plus de bonheur, plus…plus de toi. Je te jure…je jure que s'il n'y avait pas Elizabeth, je….si elle n'était pas là…"_

_La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le Docteur Hellington. Jane se leva du lit et fit face au médecin._

_"Monsieur Jane. Vous êtes prêt ?"_

_"Non….bien sûr que non. Mais….vous pouvez y aller"_

_Le Docteur Hellington hocha silencieusement la tête. Il avait fait cela tellement de fois, les familles n'étaient jamais prêtes, même lorsqu'elles avaient donné leur accord. _

_"Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'assister à la procédure, vous savez ?" proposa le médecin._

_Jane se tendit à ces mots. "Docteur, je comprends bien que ma femme est déjà….déjà morte. Mais ma place est à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de respirer. Je…je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je tiens à l'accompagner jusqu'au bout."_

_"Je comprends"._

_Jane reprit sa place auprès de sa femme, et prit une dernière fois sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra fort comme s'il pouvait encore lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Le médecin prit place de l'autre côté du lit, à côté du moniteur. Il se pencha vers sa patiente et éteignit le ventilateur, avant de le déconnecter de l'intubation. _

_"C'est indolore, elle ne peut plus souffrir" assura le Docteur Hellington._

_"Je sais" souffla Jane, à travers le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Il savait qu'elle ne souffrait plus et aussi égoïste que soit la pensée, il aurait préféré la savoir dans la douleur, mais en vie. Il aurait préféré qu'elle souffre si cela lui garantissait une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, de guérison. Mais Teresa ne souffrirait plus. Il était le seul à pouvoir encore ressentir la douleur._

_Le Docteur Hellington retira ensuite la sonde d'intubation de la gorge de Lisbon. Le geste ne provoqua qu'un léger mouvement mécanique des lèvres qui se refermèrent légèrement, mais n'entraîna aucune autre réaction chez elle, l'ensemble de ses réflexes étant abolis. Seuls les bandages autour de son crâne et les dermabrasions sur son visage indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas paisiblement endormie. Le silence n'était troublé que par le son du moniteur, au rythme de l'activité cardiaque résiduelle de Lisbon. _

_Jane relâcha la main de Lisbon et se pencha vers elle. Il encadra son visage de ses mains et déposa fugacement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait besoin de ce contact intime une dernière fois, mais le geste lui fit réaliser la vanité de la démarche : elle ne répondrait plus jamais à ses baisers. Il rompit le contact. Une de ses larmes s'échoua sur la joue de Lisbon, qu'il chassa de son pouce. _

_Le bruit du moniteur s'était ralenti, à mesure que décroissait le rythme cardiaque. Soudain, un son aigu strident se fit entendre. Le Docteur Hellington mit immédiatement le moniteur hors tension et déclara sobrement : "Heure de la mort : 15h13". Le cœur de Jane s'écrasa dans sa poitrine alors que le médecin quittait la pièce discrètement, lui laissant l'intimité dont il avait besoin._

_Il confia ses derniers regrets à son épouse. "Teresa, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps pour être l'homme que tu méritais d'avoir à tes côtés…j'aurais aimé être plus….t'aimer plus, t'aimer mieux….mais ne doute pas que je l'ai toujours fait de tout mon cœur. Je….j'ai toujours eu plus besoin de toi que tu n'avais besoin de moi….et….c'est toujours vrai. J'ai toujours terriblement besoin de toi. Teresa….tu emmènes avec toi la meilleure partie de ma vie…." dit-il, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, son front joint à celui de Lisbon. "Teresa…" murmura-t-il dans une plainte infinie, son prénom le seul mot qu'il pouvait encore articuler au milieu de la douleur._

* * *

"Jamais je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un comme j'aime ta Maman. Jamais personne ne pourra prendre sa place. Elle n'est pas à prendre, elle est déjà occupée. Même si ta Maman n'est plus dans nos vies….". Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge de Jane.

Elizabeth sembla se rasséréner quelque peu mais une question pesait toujours sur son esprit.

"Est-ce que….est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai toujours le droit de…de penser à elle et de…de l'aimer ?"

"Oh, ma Chérie" souffla Jane, dont la main rejoint la joue de la fillette dans un geste de tendresse, avant de se perdre dans ses boucles brunes. "Personne n'a le droit de te dire qui tu peux aimer ou non, qui tu dois aimer ou non. Personne ne peut t'empêcher d'aimer ta Maman. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, en particulier ta Maman. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui te dirais le contraire."

"Tant mieux….j'arriverais pas à ne plus l'aimer." dit l'enfant tristement.

"Il est impossible de cesser d'aimer ta Maman. Et tu n'as pas à le faire. Pourquoi….pourquoi as-tu cru que tu devrais le faire ?"

"Parce que je n'ai plus de Maman….". Elizabeth baissa la tête sur ces mots.

Jane eut l'impression de mourir un peu plus. "Lizzie, regarde-moi". La fillette releva légèrement la tête mais regarda ailleurs. Jane releva délicatement son menton jusqu'à ce que les yeux de sa fille entrent en contact avec les siens. Il la rassura alors d'un doux sourire et expliqua.

"Lizzie, ta Maman n'a pas cessé d'être ta Maman. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu n'as pas cessé de l'aimer. Bien sûr, elle n'est plus là…et elle ne viendra plus te border, te faire un baiser ou te lire une histoire. Mais lorsqu'ils meurent, les personnes que l'on aime…sont toujours les personnes que l'on aime. Rien ne peut changer la nature du lien entre eux et nous. On ne se voit plus, on ne vit plus ensemble….mais ils sont toujours là" dit-il posant doucement la main sur la poitrine de sa petite fille "et là" ajouta-t-il, en tapotant sa tempe. "Tout le monde a une Maman. Toi aussi. Tu as toujours une Maman. Une Maman qui n'est plus vivante…" Il ne s'habituerait jamais à ces mots, à cette idée, à cette réalité….mais il était important qu'Elizabeth comprenne ce qu'il voulait lui expliquer. "….mais qui reste ta Maman quand même."

Elizabeth hésita un moment puis testa sa comparaison : "Comme…Charlotte ?" Son père ne lui avait pas fait part des détails mais il lui avait déjà parlé de sa première famille. Si Lizzie n'avait jamais montré une grande curiosité concernant Angela, elle avait souvent posé des questions au sujet de cette grande sœur qu'elle ne rencontrerait jamais.

"Comme Charlotte. Elle est toujours ma petite fille, au même titre que toi. J'ai deux filles, l'une…qui n'est plus là, l'autre –toi – vivante, mais vous êtes toutes les deux mes enfants et je vous aime plus que tout toutes les deux."

"Même si je ne lui ressemble pas" affirma sereinement Elizabeth qui avait été longtemps peinée de ne pas ressembler à sa sœur, avant de finalement croire aux mots de rassurance de son père.

"Tu ressembles à ta Maman. Tu ne pouvais pas être plus parfaite, ma Chérie" confirma Jane. "Quand les membres de notre famille meurent, il faut renoncer à tout ce qu'on aurait pu vivre avec eux, les choses qu'on ne fera plus jamais les mots qu'on ne dira pas…mais on n'a pas à renoncer à ces personnes. Elles font toujours partie de notre famille et quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est pour toujours."

"D'accord. Alors je vais continuer à aimer Maman parce que c'est la meilleure Maman du monde entier" affirma Elizabeth sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de contestation.

"Et quoiqu'il arrive, c'est la tienne" insista Jane. "Et tu as le droit d'en être fière, d'en être contente."

"Mais…."

"Mais quoi ?"

"Mais je serai triste toute ma vie qu'elle ne soit plus là. Je ne serai jamais plus contente." La résignation cohabitait avec une pointe de défi dans la voix de l'enfant.

Jane comprenait le sentiment. Il l'avait lui-même entretenu bien assez après la mort d'Angela et Charlotte, et il savait qu'il ne devait qu'à Elizabeth de ne pas se laisser rattraper complètement par ses démons depuis la mort de Lisbon. Mais s'il comprenait le sentiment pour l'avoir éprouvé, il ne pouvait pas le cautionner. Sa fille méritait autre chose. Ce serait la pire des trahisons, à la fois envers son enfant et envers Teresa, s'il laissait une telle chose arriver.

"Elizabeth, c'est évidemment une période très difficile que celle que nous vivons. Je ne vais pas te mentir : ta Maman te manquera toute ta vie. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de beaux moments pour toi sur le chemin"

"A quoi ça sert si je ne peux pas les vivre avec Maman ?"

"A les vivre pour elle. En pensant à elle. Parce que pour chacun de ces moments, ta Maman aurait aimé être à tes côtés. Mais plus que tout, elle n'aimerait pas que son absence t'empêche de les vivre."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Regarde" dit-il, désignant du doigt la photo que l'enfant avait posée sur sa table de nuit quelques minutes plus tôt. Elizabeth suivit du regard la direction indiquée par son père. "Est-ce que tu crois que c'est le visage de quelqu'un qui veut que son enfant soit malheureux ?"

"Non" chuchota Elizabeth, avalant le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

"Non" confirma Jane. "Tu as le droit d'être triste, tu as le droit d'être en colère, le droit de ressentir ce manque parce que ta Maman n'est pas là. Il est normal de ressentir ces choses, Lizzie. Mais malgré la tristesse, la colère, le manque, il faut tout de même saisir ce que la vie peut nous apporter de beau. C'est ce que ta Maman m'a appris tout le temps que j'ai passé à ses côtés. Et elle est ce que la vie pouvait m'apporter de plus beau quand je ne l'attendais plus. J'aurais pu passer à côté, j'ai vraiment failli passer à côté."

"Heureusement que ce n'est pas arrivé !" s'exclama la petite fille.

"Exactement. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui veillerai à ce que ça ne t'arrive pas à toi !"

"Tu vas y veiller ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Alors ça veut dire que c'est toi qui va s'occuper de moi ?" demanda Elizabeth.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Est-ce que c'est toi qui va m'emmener à l'école, me préparer mon déjeuner, me coiffer…t'occuper de moi ? Est-ce que c'est Tante Grace qui va le faire ?"

"Non, Tante Grace sera toujours une part importante de ta vie et tu pourras te tourner vers elle à chaque fois que tu le désireras, à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de l'opinion d'une femme….." Il pouvait déjà penser à deux ou trois occasions où il serait soulagé de pouvoir lui passer le relai au cours des années à venir. "…mais c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, Lizzie."

"Tant mieux….j'ai envie que ce soit toi…..tu m'as manqué" avoua timidement la fillette.

" Ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas été très disponible car je voulais passer chaque moment possible avec ta Maman, c'est vrai." Il ne pouvait pas s'en excuser car il ne le regrettait pas. Sa présence n'avait peut-être fait aucune différence pour elle, mais il avait eu besoin d'être avec Teresa. Jusqu'au bout. Désormais, il consacrerait son temps à sa fille. "Mais je vais m'occuper de toi de mon mieux à présent. Je serai à tes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive."

"Tu le promets?" L'espoir dansait dans les yeux de la fillette et il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à décevoir cet espoir-là. Il avait déjà fait cette promesse. A Teresa.

* * *

_302, 304, 306….Jane pressa le pas, impatient d'arriver à destination. A l'accueil, on lui avait dit qu'elle était chambre 320. Il regarda les numéros défiler encore tandis que ses pas le rapprochaient de la chambre de Lisbon. 316, 318….Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque, sans prendre la peine de frapper. _

_"Teresa !" l'appela Jane lorsqu'il la reconnut, assise sur le lit, Cho à ses côtés._

_"Patrick" l'accueillit-elle, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres._

_"Je vais vous laisser" dit Cho d'un ton sans expression._

_"Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Cho…et d'être resté avec elle"._

_Cho écarta les remerciements d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Jane. "A tout à l'heure"._

_Jane reporta son attention sur Lisbon, qu'il rejoignit en trois grandes enjambées avant de l'attirer entre ses bras. _

_"Teresa….j'ai eu tellement peur….j'ai cru que….j'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir."_

_"Tout va bien, Patrick. Je t'assure." Elle s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle voulait qu'il voie de lui-même qu'elle disait la vérité. _

_"Tu es sûre ?" demanda-t-il._

_Elle porta sa main sur la joue de Jane et répéta "Tout va bien. J'en suis sûre. La balle n'a fait que m'effleurer la hanche. La plaie a été nettoyée et pansée ; il n'y a qu'à la laisser cicatriser. J'en suis simplement quitte pour une cicatrice de plus. Plus de peur que de mal." A en juger par l'expression de Patrick, il y avait eu beaucoup de peur. "Le médecin m'a dit que je pourrai rentrer à la maison ce soir"_

_Jane la regarda, tentant de décider si elle lui cachait quelque chose. "TOUT va bien ? Tu es sûre ?"_

_"J'en suis certaine"_

_Il avait eu tellement peur depuis qu'il avait reçu l'appel de Cho l'informant qu'elle avait été conduite à l'hôpital qu'il lui était difficile de se défaire de cette inquiétude. L'agent avait essayé de se montrer aussi rassurant qu'il le pouvait, mais Jane avait passé chaque minute depuis à s'inquiéter, envisageant tous les scénarios, spécialement les plus pessimistes._

_"Tant mieux. Le salopard qui t'a fait ça a de la chance d'être sous la garde de Fischer…." dit-il, menaçant, les poings étroitement serrés._

_"Sinon quoi ?" demanda Lisbon, une teinte d'avertissement dans la voix._

_"Sinon….tu sais quoi !"_

_"Jane !" Elle n'était pas exactement surprise, mais elle restait choquée par ce qu'il sous-entendait._

_"Tu réalises, Teresa ? Tu réalises qu'il aurait suffi de quelques centimètres pour que….?"_

_"Oui, je sais….Le médecin m'a dit que j'avais eu de la chance. Mais ce n'est pas la question…."_

_"Tu me connais, Teresa….Tu sais….tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi ! Et ce que je ferais pour..!"_

_"Non ! Ne prétends pas que tu le ferais pour moi alors que tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux !"_

_"Alors quoi ? Il faudrait que je laisse n'importe qui te faire du mal…?"_

_"Patrick…si….si quelque chose devait m'arriver….si quelqu'un devait me faire du mal, comme tu dis, la dernière chose au monde que je veuille est que tu t'en fasses aussi…."_

_"Teresa, je…."_

_"Non, Patrick….si tu prends un autre chemin, souviens-toi que c'est __contre__ ma volonté. Si ma vie devait s'arrêter prématurément, alors je veux que la tienne continue…"_

_"A quoi me servirait de continuer sans toi ?" la défia-t-il._

_" A vivre ce que je ne pourrais plus vivre….à continuer à me faire vivre ? Patrick, je ne te demande pas d'être heureux si quelque chose m'arrive, je te demande de ne pas balancer ta vie si ça devait arriver. Si quelqu'un est responsable, laisse faire la justice. Je ne veux pas que tu compromettes ta vie en mon nom."_

_Il demeura silencieux une seconde alors elle continua._

_"Et il ne s'agit plus seulement de toi et de moi" souligna-t-elle, prenant la main de Patrick pour la déposer sur son ventre arrondi, avant de la recouvrir de la sienne. _

_"Je sais" admit-il, du bout des lèvres, caressant le ventre de Teresa. "J'ai eu si peur pour toi et le bébé"._

_"Mais tout va bien pour tous les deux. Et s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit…..je veux que notre enfant aille bien."_

_"Teresa, je…"_

_"Non, Patrick", continua-t-elle doucement, "je sais par quoi tu es passé et tu sais que j'ai toujours été à tes cotés. Mais…mais si je ne suis plus là…c'est…..c'est différent. Quand Angela…tu as perdu Charlotte en même temps" constata-t-elle, resserrant sa main autour de celle de Jane dans un geste de réconfort. "Mais…si je pars en premier…si…." essaya-t-elle, avant de secouer la tête. "Notre enfant doit passer avant tout."_

_"Ou alors tu restes avec nous ?" tenta-t-il, mais cette fois l'humour n'allait pas le sauver de cette conversation._

_"C'est le plan" assura-t-elle "mais si jamais ce plan échoue….je veux….je veux que notre bébé ait une vraie vie. Je veux que tu t'occupes de lui….je veux…." Jane remarqua les yeux brillants de larmes retenues et l'émotion qui submergeait Lisbon._

_"Teresa, écoute-moi….je te promets, tu entends ?, je te promets que quoiqu'il arrive, notre enfant ne manquera de rien. Je te promets de m'occuper de lui et de lui offrir la vie qu'il mérite. Je suis certain que tu seras là pour construire cette vie avec nous – et cette fois, c'est Jane que l'émotion menaçait d'envahir parce que malgré sa certitude affichée, la conversation qu'ils avaient l'amenait à considérer l'hypothèse inverse- mais …je te promets que s'il devait grandir sans sa maman, cet enfant aura un père qui prendra soin de lui."_

_Teresa regarda Jane dans les yeux, consciente qu'il faisait peu de promesses mais les tenait toutes. Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, elle hocha la tête et manifesta sa reconnaissance en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa main._

_"Je te promets que notre bébé ne connaîtra pas la même enfance que toi. Je t'en fais le serment. Mais c'est avec toi que je veux fonder une famille"_

_"C'est aussi ce que je veux….c'est pour ça que j'ai passé cet anneau à ton doigt" remarqua-t-elle, faisant tourner l'alliance autour du doigt de son mari._

_"Je suis désolé" s'excusa-t-il. "C'est juste que l'idée que l'on puisse te faire du mal m'est insupportable. Mais notre bébé change tout….c'est à lui que je penserai si…si notre univers devait être bouleversé"._

_Il se pencha et scella sa promesse d'un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme._

* * *

"Bien sûr. Je suis ton Papa. C'est ce que font les Papa" sourit Jane.

"Maman dit…disait que tu étais le meilleur Papa du monde" dit-elle spontanément, réfléchissant une seconde avant de réciter "parce que tu sais ….hum….la valeur des enfants. Je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire….mais je suis d'accord. Tu es le meilleur Papa" dit l'enfant, se pelotonnant contre le torse de Jane. Il referma les bras sur sa fille et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

"En tout cas, je te promets d'essayer d'être le meilleur pour toi" s'engagea-t-il.

"C'est déjà le cas" répondit l'enfant, passant les bras autour de la taille de son père, sans parvenir à en faire le tour. "Je veux pas te perdre, tu sais…"

"Me perdre ?"

L'enfant se détacha de son père pour répondre.

"La maîtresse a dit à ma classe que j'avais perdu Maman….mais…moi, je sais où je l'avais laissée. Dans sa voiture, avec toi, quand on est arrivé à l'école. Mais…elle est plus là alors…elle est où maintenant ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Elizabeth sembla réfléchir un instant puis demanda "On l'a laissée au…au…timecière tout à l'heure, non ?"

"Au cimetière" corrigea Jane. "Oui, c'est là qu'on a laissé son corps"

"Son corps?"

"Tu sais, comme quand tu dors. Ton corps est dans ta chambre, et ton esprit au pays des rêves. Mais le matin, il revient dans ton corps et tu te réveilles pour la journée."

"Mais Maman ne se réveillera pas demain" énonça la fillette.

"Non" confirma son père.

"Alors elle est au Paradis ?"

"Je ne sais pas" avoua Jane. "Personne ne le sait."

"Moi, je crois qu'elle est au Paradis. Elle est peut-être avec les anges ?"

"Alors elle est à sa place, un ange parmi les anges" acquiesça tranquillement Jane. Il avait consenti à ce qu'Elizabeth reçoive une éducation catholique. Teresa y tenait et il ne voulait pas refuser à sa fille le réconfort que sa mère avait toujours puisé dans sa foi, même dans les heures les plus difficiles de sa vie. Il ne partageait pas ces convictions, mais il avait accepté volontiers qu'Elizabeth aille à la messe avec Teresa chaque dimanche matin. Il lui faudrait réfléchir à un arrangement pour que sa fille puisse continuer à fréquenter l'Eglise du quartier. En attendant, il laisserait son scepticisme de côté pour permettre à Elizabeth de trouver l'apaisement qu'elle pourrait dans la spiritualité.

"Dis, Papa…si Charlotte est morte avec sa Maman, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas morte avec la mienne ?"

La question flotta dans l'air quelques secondes, le temps pour Jane de réaliser qu'Elizabeth avait bien demandé pourquoi elle était toujours vivante.

"Parce que tu n'as pas fini de vivre" répondit-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Devant le regard interloqué que lui jeta sa fille, Jane se radoucit immédiatement.

"Je suis désolé, ma chérie. C'est juste que….que je ne veux pas imaginer un monde dans lequel tu ne serais plus là." Il avait déjà bien assez de mal à vivre dans un monde où Lisbon n'était plus là.

"Parce que tu serais triste ?"

"Oui" répondit Jane simplement. Inutile d'alarmer l'enfant en lui expliquant à quel désespoir il serait voué si elle n'était pas là pour lui donner une raison de vivre.

"Je comprends….je serais triste aussi si tu n'étais plus là non plus."

"La mort n'est pas ce que tu veux partager avec ta Maman, Lizzie. L'amour qu'il y a toujours eu entre vous est bien plus important…et il n'est pas mort avec ta Maman. C'est la manière de ta Maman de toujours être avec toi" assura Jane.

Elizabeth hocha la tête, puis mimant les gestes que son père avait effectués un peu plus tôt, elle dit "Ici…et ici", désignant successivement sa poitrine et sa tempe.

"Exactement. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, ma chérie"

"Quelque chose pour moi ?"

"Oui."

"Comme un cadeau ?"

"Non, plutôt comme un héritage"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Que c'est quelque chose qui vient de ta Maman, et qui te revient" répondit Jane en sortant avec précaution l'objet de la poche de son pantalon. "Tourne-toi" demanda-t-il.

La petite fille s'exécuta, tournant le dos à son père. Elle le sentit relever ses cheveux et passer quelque chose autour de son coup. Elle sentit un léger poids se poser sur sa poitrine et les doigts de son père s'affairer dans sa nuque. Puis ses cheveux retombèrent dans son dos et elle se retourna vers son père.

"Parfait" estima-t-il.

Elizabeth porta la main à sa poitrine et se saisit du pendentif. Baissant les yeux, elle y reconnut la croix de sa Maman. Elle avait toujours été en admiration devant cet objet, si beau.

"Papa ?! Tu es sûr ? C'est….à Maman !". Elle jeta un œil à la photo et y reconnut la croix qu'elle portait désormais autour du cou.

"Maintenant c'est à toi. Ta Maman aurait voulu que tu l'aies. Cette croix est un bijou de famille, qui se transmet de mère en fille chez les Lisbon. Ta Maman la tenait de sa Maman, qui la tenait de sa Maman avant elle. C'est autant un symbole religieux qu'un signe de l'amour qui se transmet de mère en fille. Le signe que l'amour de ta Maman est toujours vivant."

"Maman disait que sa croix lui faisait penser à sa Maman à elle."

"Exactement. Elle te permettra aussi de penser à ta Maman, de la sentir près de toi, tout près de ton cœur."

"Merci, Papa" déclara l'enfant, émue aux larmes, en se jetant dans les bras de son père. "Je suis tellement contente que tu me l'aies donnée…"

"Je te l'ai dit : ça ne vient pas de moi, ça vient de ta Maman" répondit Jane, accueillant l'étreinte de sa fille.

"Et….je peux vraiment la garder ?"

"Vraiment. Elle est à toi."

"C'est mon objet préféré" dit Elizabeth avec ferveur. Nul besoin d'être un mentaliste pour comprendre pourquoi.

L a fillette se décala, relevant le visage vers son père, qu'elle interrogea.

"Et toi ?"

"Quoi, "et moi" ?"

"Et toi, c'est quoi ton héritage ? Ton héritage de Maman ?" clarifia l'enfant.

"C'est toi" murmura Jane.

"Moi ?" s'étonna Elizabeth. "Parce que je suis ta fille ?"

"Et parce que tu es celle de ta Maman."

"Mais je peux pas être ton héritage" objecta Elizabeth. "Un héritage, c'est précieux" dit-elle, portant la main à sa croix.

"Et je n'ai rien de plus précieux que toi, ma chérie."

"Vraiment ?" vérifia l'enfant.

"Vraiment. Dès que je l'ai rencontrée, ta Maman a été mon présent. Et pour moi qui ne vivais que dans le passé, c'était déjà un don inestimable. Mais avec toi, ta Maman m'a offert un avenir. Le plus beau des cadeaux, le plus précieux des trésors."

Elizabeth sentait bien qu'il y avait des choses qui lui échappaient dans la déclaration de son père, mais elle comprit l'essentiel : il l'aimait. Et elle l'aimait. Peut-être que son Papa avait raison, et que la vie pouvait encore être belle…Après tout, elle avait son Papa avait elle. Et son héritage. Il y avait tant de choses encore qu'elle voulait comprendre, tant de choses qu'elle voulait dire mais….

"Tu es fatiguée ? La journée a été longue…" demanda Jane lorsqu'il surprit sa fille étouffer un bâillement

"Un peu" reconnut Elizabeth du bout des lèvres "mais ça va."

"Il est tard. Tu vas te coucher, essayer de dormir et si tu as encore des questions demain, on pourra reparler de tout ça. Est-ce que ça te va ?"

"Oui" répondit Elizabeth sur un ton sans conviction.

"Elizabeth ? Je veux que tu saches qu'on peut parler de ta Maman à chaque fois que tu le désires. Si tu as une question ou si tu veux simplement me dire qu'elle te manque….viens me voir. Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

"Est-ce qu'on pourra regarder d'autres photos ?"

"Oui, on regardera les albums photos en revenant du cimetière, si tu veux"

"D'accord, Papa."

Jane borda sa fille, déposa un baiser sur son front et éteignit la lumière avant de fermer doucement la porte. Il entendit un autre bâillement puis la voix de sa fille, étouffée mais audible, prononcer "Je t'aime, Maman."

Il rejoignit sa propre chambre. Il secoua la tête en recevant l'accueil du silence et du vide. A son tour, il s'adressa à l'absente, murmurant "Tu me manques, Teresa ". Il s'assit sur le lit, le dos courbé, la tête entre les mains. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut sur la commode la parure de draps propres qui n'attendait qu'à prendre sa place dans le lit. Demain, il résolut. Demain, il changerait les draps. Mais ce soir, il chercherait le sommeil dans l'odeur de Teresa à défaut de pouvoir le faire dans ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Je sais, je sais...ce texte était supposé être un OS. J'étais convaincue en le postant qu'il le resterait, n'écrivant habituellement pas de suite à mes textes. Mais là...je sais pas...Je n'ai même pas d'excuses, c'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à "lâcher" Elizabeth...j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir accompagnée jusqu'au bout.

Je ne suis pas complètement confiante avec cette suite...mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

J'en profite pour remercier l'ensemble des personnes qui ont lu et commenté la première partie de ce texte, ceux qui l'ont ajouté à leur favoris. Votre soutien compte beaucoup.

_Kaia : Merci de ta review. Que tu envisages de relire ce texte est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire, j'y suis très sensible._

_Alice : Merci d'avoir dérogé à tes habitudes pour me laisser un commentaire, grandement apprécié. Je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir pu dépasser tes frontières habituelles avec ce texte. Encore merci !_

Voici donc le chapitre 2, qui prend place le lendemain matin.

* * *

"_J'en veux plus_" affirma catégoriquement l'enfant, en repoussant le bol de céréales.

"_Lizzie_" soupira son père. "_Il faut manger pour avoir de l'énergie_"

"_J'ai plus faim_" s'obstina la fillette.

"_Je sais bien que tu n'as pas très faim. Mais c'est mon rôle de Papa de m'assurer que tu manges, parce ce que je ne veux pas que tu sois malade_."

Une lueur de frayeur dansa dans les yeux de l'enfant. "_Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais être punie ? Est-ce que tu vas changer d'avis à propos de m'emmener au cimetière_" l'enfant récita doctement le dernier mot "_si je ne fais pas ce que tu me dis ?_"

"_Non. Aller au cimetière sur la tombe de ta Maman n'est pas une récompense pour avoir été sage, c'est ton droit parce que c'est de ta Maman qu'il s'agit. Même si tu faisais la pire des bêtises ce matin, on irait quand même. Rien ni personne ne peut te retirer ça. Et je ne me servirai jamais de ça pour te faire du chantage_." Jane vit la peur quitter les yeux de sa fille. "_Mais…_" insista-t-il _"…il reste de mon devoir de faire en sorte que tu manges quelque chose_."

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas surprise ; sa Maman avait toujours refusé qu'elle quitte la maison le ventre vide, argumentant que le petit-déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée. C'était d'autant plus vrai qu'avec le travail de ses parents, c'était le seul repas qu'ils étaient certains de pouvoir prendre tous les trois ensemble. Désormais, rien n'était plus comme avant. Ce moment lui rappelait qu'elle avait perdu son appétit en même temps que sa Maman.

"_Voilà ce que je te propose : on laisse tomber le bol de céréales et à la place, tu prends un yaourt à boire? Est-ce que ça t'irait ?_"

"_Oui_" répondit l'enfant avec gratitude, se dirigeant déjà vers le réfrigérateur tandis que son père débarrassait le bol. La proposition de son père n'exigeait pas qu'elle ait réellement faim ni qu'elle passe un long moment dans la cuisine ; c'était le meilleur compromis entre son envie d'en finir avec ce moment et le besoin de réassurance de Jane.

"_J'ai fini !_" s'exclama la petite fille effaçant du revers de la main les vestiges du petit-déjeuner sur ses lèvres.

"_Très bien_" sourit Jane. "_Va te brosser les dents et habille-toi ; ensuite on pourra y aller. J'ai préparé tes vêtements sur ton lit_."

Elizabeth acquiesça d'un hochement de tête mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour quitter la pièce. Elle s'éclaircit doucement la gorge, hésitante sur ses prochains mots. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle pose la question, c'était trop important pour elle.

"_Papa….Je voulais savoir…_"

Le regard de Jane ne quitta pas l'enfant. Il savait que chez elle, l'hésitation dans la voix était un signe infaillible de l'attention que ses mots méritaient. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

"_Je voulais savoir….si je pouvais utiliser l'argent de ma tirelire_"

"_Ça dépend. Tu veux en faire quoi ? De quoi as-tu besoin ?_"

"_Je voudrais…._". Elle hésita une seconde encore puis reprit. "_Je voudrais acheter des fleurs. Pour Maman_."

De surprise, Jane ouvrit la bouche mais il ne prononça aucun mot. Sa fille voulait acheter des fleurs pour les déposer sur la tombe de sa mère. Sa femme. Teresa. Il accusa le coup. Sa fille voulait acheter des fleurs et c'était comme s'il prenait pleinement la mesure de ce que cela signifiait : elle était devenue orpheline. Il ne le découvrait évidemment pas, il vivait avec cette réalité depuis que Lisbon les avait quittés mais cela prenait une autre dimension. Interprétant le silence de son père comme un refus, Elizabeth s'apprêta à plaider sa cause.

"_S'il te plaît, Papa…_". Ses yeux l'imploraient autant que ses mots. La supplique de sa fille le fit sortir de sa réflexion.

"_Bien_ _sûr…oui…on va acheter des fleurs pour ta Maman mais…je vais les payer_". Les mots étaient accompagnés d'un sourire sans joie.

"_Non ! Je veux les acheter toute seule, avec l'argent de ma tirelire. Je veux que ce soit __**mon**__ cadeau, de __**ma**__ part, pour __**ma**__ Maman._" La détermination de l'enfant était audible dans l'accent qu'elle mit sur les pronoms personnels.

"_C'est vraiment important pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?_" s'assura Jane.

"_Oui…_" L'enfant était soulagée que son père semble le comprendre sans lui demander de s'en expliquer. Elle aurait bien en mal de le faire. Jane n'avait pas besoin qu'Elizabeth élabore ; il savait que parfois, derrière l'argent, se jouait tout autre chose. Ses choix de cadeaux parfois peu conventionnels – certains diraient même 'extravagants' – n'avaient jamais été motivés par l'argent, aussi coûteux qu'ils aient pu être. Parfois, un poney n'était pas un simple animal, mais un rêve d'enfance exaucé quand on ne l'attendait plus. Parfois, un bouquet n'était pas un simple ensemble de fleurs, mais une déclaration d'amour, une dernière offrande à une Maman trop tôt disparue.

"_Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. Tu peux prendre l'argent de ta tirelire_."

"_Merci, Papa ! Je vais me préparer, je reviens !_"

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois habillée, Elizabeth se tenait devant sa table de chevet, un doigt parcourant délicatement le visage de sa mère sous le verre glacé. "_J'arrive Maman…aujourd'hui, je viens te voir avec Papa. Je vais t'amener des fleurs…A tout de suite, je t'aime !_".

* * *

Jane retint la porte, permettant à Elizabeth de se faufiler à l'intérieur du magasin.

"_Est-ce que tu sais quelles fleurs tu veux ?_" demanda Jane, jetant un œil alentour sur les multiples compositions exposées à la vue des clients.

"_Oui_." La fillette n'avait déjà plus d'yeux que pour un étal spécifique, qu'elle rejoignit en quelques pas. "_Voilà ce que je veux : des roses_" déclara-t-elle, désignant les fleurs de son choix.

Elle ne jeta même pas un œil sur les roses rouges, son attention entièrement tournée vers leurs équivalentes blanches. Décidée, elle se saisit d'un bouquet.

"_Celles-là….je veux celles-là !_"

"_Des roses blanches….les fleurs préférées de ta Maman_"

L'enfant hocha la tête. "_Celles qu'on achetait toujours pour la fête des Mères et pour son anniversaire_". La tristesse était évidente dans sa voix, née de la mélancolie à l'évocation de ces souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient partagés. Des petits-déjeuners au lit, des roses blanches sur le plateau et une petite fille qui s'était invitée dans le lit de ses parents, des sourires rayonnants sur les visages de chacun. C'étaient des souvenirs heureux….mais ils faisaient mal parce qu'ils appartenaient au passé, sans aucune possibilité d'être renouvelé.

"_C'est un très joli bouquet_" constata Jane, tentant de chasser les pensées douces-amères.

Elizabeth esquissa un léger sourire alors qu'elle considérait les fleurs qu'elle tenait entre les mains. "_Je trouve aussi_" confirma-t-elle, se dirigeant déjà vers la fleuriste debout derrière son comptoir.

"_Bonjour, Madame_" salua poliment la petite fille.

"_Bonjour, jeune fille_" lui répondit la commerçante dans un grand sourire. "_Ça fera 10$ pour ce joli bouquet_".

L'enfant sortit l'argent de sa poche, compta jusqu'à avoir la somme due et la posa sur le comptoir, poussant l'argent vers la fleuriste.

"_Le compte est bon. Alors, dis-moi, jeune fille, pour qui est ce bouquet ?_"

"_Pour ma Maman_" dit la petite fille d'une voix blanche.

"_Pour une occasion particulière?_" demanda la commerçante, désireuse de savoir s'il était opportun d'apposer un autocollant justifiant le motif de ce cadeau sur l'emballage.

"_Euh…_" Elizabeth se retourna vers son père, qui se tenait quelques pas derrière elle. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre à la question mais son Papa saurait sûrement ; il avait déjà maintes et maintes fois prouvé qu'il avait toujours une réponse prête, quelle que soit la question posée.

"_Non. Pas d'occasion particulière_." Seule la tension dans la mâchoire de Jane trahissait le self control qui lui avait été nécessaire pour prononcer ces quelques mots.

Aveugle au fait qu''il n'y aurait plus d'occasion particulière à partager avec la destinataire du bouquet, la vendeuse continua :

"_Un_ _si beau bouquet sans occasion particulière ? Ta Maman a vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir une jolie petite fille qui l'aime autant_."

De dos, Jane sentit le corps d'Elizabeth se raidir. Il pouvait deviner la pâleur sur son visage et les larmes dans ses yeux.

"_Non, c'est moi qui…._" commença-t-elle d'une voix sans émotion avant de s'interrompre, réalisant que les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer étaient aussi vains que ceux auxquels ils faisaient réponse. Si sa Maman avait eu de la chance, elle ne reposerait pas dans un cimetière où ce bouquet allait la rejoindre. Quant à elle-même…bien sûr, elle avait eu de la chance d'avoir la meilleure des Mamans, mais cette chance était morte en même temps qu'elle. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la chance dans sa vie et celle de sa famille, fracassée

Elle sentit une main douce mais ferme presser son épaule. "_Viens, ma chérie, prends ton bouquet, on y va_". Sur ces mots, Jane entraîna sa fille hors du commerce sans un regard pour la vendeuse maladroite.

* * *

Elizabeth n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient regagné la voiture. Elle avait accepté de confier le bouquet de roses à son père le temps d'attacher sa ceinture, le déposant sur ses genoux aussitôt après. Le regard tourné vers la vitre, perdu, elle ne voyait pourtant rien de ce qui se passait dehors.

Le regard de Jane voyageait entre la route devant-lui et l'image de sa fille qu'il allait chercher dans le rétroviseur. Celui-ci ne lui renvoyait que l'arrière de la tête de l'enfant, puisque son visage était tourné vers la vitre. De toute évidence plongée dans ses pensées, elle était étrangère à ce qui passait dans l'habitacle. Ils avaient quitté la boutique du fleuriste mais la scène qui s'y était joué continuait de se répéter dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait échapper ni aux mots de la vendeuse ni aux pensées qu'ils avaient fait naître.

"_Ma chérie ?_" l'appela doucement Jane, soucieux mais attentif à ne pas l'effrayer. Les mots flottèrent quelques secondes mais Elizabeth ne réagit pas, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été prononcés.

"_Elizabeth ?_" insista Jane.

Le regard rivé au rétroviseur, il vit sa fille tourner lentement la tête jusqu'à ce que son regard soit de retour dans la voiture. A son tour, elle chercha le regard de son père dans le rétroviseur, lui adressant une interrogation sans mot.

Jane hocha faiblement la tête, accueillant l'attention de sa fille. Il nota son regard sombre, à l'image des pensées qui l'occupaient. Il y lut davantage que la douleur d'être privée de sa Maman, la souffrance supplémentaire de devoir vivre au milieu de ceux qui ignoraient tout de ces circonstances, de faire face aux paroles bien intentionnées qui ramenaient à la perte insupportable autant qu'au quotidien devenu dérisoire maintenant que l'essentiel y manquait.

"_Elle avait raison, tu sais ? La fleuriste ?_" tenta Jane, observant du coin de l'œil la réaction de sa fille.

"_Non_" contesta-t-elle, le regard buté.

"_Si_" répondit doucement mais fermement Jane. "_Ta Maman avait effectivement de la chance d'être __**ta**__ Maman_"

"_Je crois pas_" s'obstina l'enfant. "_C'est moi qui avais de la chance d'avoir la meilleure Maman du monde….mais elle est partie, cette chance….comme Maman_"

Bon sang, que c'était difficile ! L'impact des mots d'Elizabeth était violent, le touchant de plein fouet. Il avait déjà vécu l'enfer une fois, mais il n'avait jamais eu à accompagner une enfant, son enfant, dans ce même enfer. Il avait mal, pour lui et pour Elizabeth. Si Lisbon avait été là, elle aurait su quoi lui dire….mais si elle était encore là, il n'y aurait rien à dire à leur fille du tout…Il soupira, tentant de maintenir à distance les pensées qui revenaient en vague. Il se concentra sur la petite fille à l'arrière du véhicule.

"_Je comprends que tu ressentes les choses de cette façon….mais…la mort, si elle met un terme à la chance qu'on a pu avoir, aux moments partagés, ne peut rien contre eux. La chance, même interrompue, a eu lieu ; les moments ont été vécus et sont devenus de beaux souvenirs. Rien ne change la chance extraordinaire que tu as eu d'avoir cette Maman incroyable…même le terrible malheur de la perdre._"

"_Parce qu'elle sera toujours ma Maman_". Elizabeth fit écho aux paroles de la veille.

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres de Jane. Il devrait probablement répéter cette vérité toute simple à sa fille de nombreuses fois. Il y avait en cet instant tant de choses qu'il voulait lui dire mais le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi. Certes, il avait eu en voiture de nombreuses conversations profondes avec Teresa…mais elle s'était trouvée à ses côtés. Il avait pu évaluer dans l'instant la façon dont elle recevait ses mots, les appuyer d'un regard ou d'un geste. Jamais Elizabeth ne lui avait parue plus loin qu'à cet instant….Il avait besoin d'être là, près, tout près d'elle pour lui dire toutes ces choses, il avait besoin d'être à côté d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenait son message et de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras ou caresser sa joue ou ses cheveux pour l'aider à accepter les terribles vérités que ces jours l'obligeaient à énoncer. Pourtant, il y avait une chose qu'il devait dire maintenant, une chose qui ne pouvait pas attendre…

"_Tu sais…la chance, ça se partage aussi. Même si tu sens – à juste titre – que tu as eu de la chance d'avoir cette Maman-là pour toi….ça ne retire rien au fait que ta Maman a eu de la chance de t'avoir, toi, comme sa fille. Elle avait de la chance et elle l'a toujours su. De la seconde où elle t'a rencontrée à celle où elle nous a quittés. Tu es la petite fille dont elle rêvait…et elle était si fière, oh oui si fière, d'être ta Maman, si heureuse d'avoir le bonheur de te voir grandir jour après jour. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire…et ne doute jamais que notre famille a été chanceuse – chacun d'entre nous – jusqu'à la mort de ta Maman."_

Le regard d'Elizabeth se fit plus distant, son esprit tourné vers un souvenir. Vers une photo, posée sur sa table de nuit depuis que son Papa la lui avait offerte….C'était peut-être ça, ce qu'elle pouvait y lire ? La reconnaissance d'une chance toute neuve sous les traits d'un bébé…sous ses traits à elle. Songeuse, Elizabeth tourna à nouveau la tête vers la vitre, plongée dans ses pensées davantage que dans le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

* * *

Jane et Elizabeth remontaient l'allée du cimetière, le seul son de leur pas dans l'herbe troublant la quiétude des lieux. L'enfant tenait toujours étroitement le bouquet de roses qu'elle avait choisi, presque trop imposant pour ses petits bras. Son père avait bien proposé de le porter pour elle mais elle avait refusé fermement de céder les fleurs, tenant à les déposer elle-même à sa mère. Il n'avait pas insisté, sachant pertinemment que lorsque la petite fille avait quelque chose en tête, il n'était pas possible de lui faire changer d'avis….

Jane marchait lentement afin que sa fille puisse se caler sur son rythme. Ce faisant, son esprit revenait à la journée de la veille. Ils avaient parcouru les mêmes allées, étaient passés devant les mêmes monuments funéraires. Cependant, cette fois, ce n'était que lui et Elizabeth…ce qui restait de leur famille. Alors que la vie reprenait ses droits pour les personnes qui avaient honoré Lisbon de leur présence la veille, la leur restait fracassée. Bientôt, ils se tinrent devant tout ce qui restait de Lisbon dans ce monde tangible, la stèle funéraire portant son nom et deux dates, deux années que trop peu de temps séparait.

"_On est arrivés, ma chérie_" dit doucement Jane. "_C'est…c'est ici._"

La petite fille hocha la tête et demeura immobile, le regard fixé sur le bloc de granit devant elle. Le visage fermé dans une attitude défensive, elle fit soudain quelques pas en avant et déposa délicatement le bouquet de roses devant la sépulture de sa mère. Puis, elle recula pas à pas jusqu'à trouver le réconfort de la présence de son père à côté d'elle. La main de l'enfant chercha celle de son père, qu'il referma dans un geste de réassurance autour de celle de sa fille. Il ne quittait pas Elizabeth des yeux, la gravité du moment inscrit sur leurs deux visages. En cet instant, leurs cœurs étaient aussi lourds que le silence qui s'abattait autour de la sépulture.

Quoique les parties les plus importantes de sa vie– à l'exception de celle qu'il tenait dans sa main – se trouvent toutes dans un cimetière, Jane n'avait jamais fréquenté assidûment ces endroits, persuadés qu'il n'y retrouverait pas celles qu'il avait perdues, convaincu que celles qu'il avait aimées ne s'y trouvait pas réellement. Après les funérailles de sa famille, il avait mis sept ans pour se rendre à nouveau sur leurs tombes…et encore ne l'avait-il fait que pour accompagner le frère d'Angela. C'est son détachement envers la sépulture terrestre de Charlotte et d'Angela qui avait permis à Jane de fuir après avoir tué Red John : il ne mettait pas davantage de distance entre elles et lui. C'est ce qui lui avait permis de ne jamais revenir en Californie après son retour au pays : il ne les y avait pas laissées, les emportant dans son cœur partout où il allait.

Il était probable qu'il se rende davantage sur la tombe de Teresa à l'avenir parce que leur fille voudrait s'y recueillir mais il savait que, cette fois encore, son cœur meurtri serait le sépulcre le mieux entretenu ; son palais de mémoire le monument funéraire le mieux conservé.

Resserrant encore un peu son étreinte autour de la main de sa fille pour se donner un peu de courage, Jane résolut toutefois de rompre le silence, espérant ainsi montrer le chemin à suivre à Elizabeth, espérant ainsi libérer les mots encore tus qu'elle était venue déposer en même temps que les fleurs.

"_Teresa…Je….je suis venu avec Elizabeth. Elle…elle avait des choses à te dire…_" commença-t-il maladroitement "_et…j'ai pensé que ce serait important qu'elle puisse te les exprimer. Parce que même si je fais ce que je peux – tout ce que je peux – pour tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite….elle, elle a besoin de sa Maman. Alors….alors on est venus te voir._"

Jane se retourna enfin vers Elizabeth, une main tenant toujours celle de l'enfant tandis que l'autre venait se poser sur son épaule.

"_Ma chérie…je pense que tu as besoin d'être seule pour faire ça alors je vais te laisser seule avec ta Maman, d'accord ? Je vais t'attendre un peu plus loin….je te rejoins quand tu as fini, est-ce que ça te va ?_"

"_Oui_" acquiesça l'enfant en hochant la tête.

"_Est-ce que ça va aller ?_" vérifia son père.

"_O…Oui_" répéta Elizabeth, la voix moins assurée que quelques secondes plus tôt.

"_Hey, je sais que c'est impressionnant mais…ne réfléchis pas trop. Sois sincère. Droit au but…tu sais que c'est ce que ta Maman préférait_."

"_J'ai….j'ai peur de ne pas dire les bonnes choses_" murmura la fillette.

"_Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises choses, tu sais. Tant que tu parles avec ton cœur, que tu dis ce que tu ressens vraiment alors tu dis de bonnes choses. Ne te force à rien mais ne t'interdis rien non plus. Tu as toujours pu parler de tout avec ta Maman, n'est-ce pas_ ?"

"_Oui_" répondit Elizabeth sans réserve, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

"_Et ça n'a pas changé. Dis ce que tu as envie de dire, tout simplement_" suggéra Jane.

"_Merci, Papa_"

Jane encouragea sa fille une dernière fois d'un baiser sur le front, puis s'éloigna pour lui laisser l'espace de liberté dont elle avait besoin pour vivre ce moment….juste assez loin pour ne pas entendre ses mots, juste assez proche pour pouvoir lire son langage corporel.

* * *

Elizabeth se sentit soudainement désemparée. Même s'il n'était pas loin, son Papa l'avait laissée seule ici….seule devant un bloc de pierre. Reconnaissant les mots qui y était inscrits, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas à être réellement seule…elle était avec sa Maman, après tout. Pas comme avant….jamais plus comme avant….mais avec elle, malgré tout.

Son Papa lui avait dit de dire ce qu'elle avait envie de dire, de parler avec le cœur. C'était ce qu'elle faisait habituellement, mais en cet instant, ce qu'elle faisait ordinairement sans y penser lui sembla être la chose la plus difficile à mettre en œuvre. Rester debout, immobile, paraissait artificiel. Elle avait l'impression d'être si loin de sa Maman en restant là…tellement, tellement loin.

Elle se retourna en direction de Jane, qui hocha silencieusement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"_Vas y, ma chérie_" semblait-il lui dire.

Alors, elle y alla. Lentement, d'un pas hésitant, elle s'avança jusqu'à la stèle, puis s'assit sur la terre fraîchement retournée, juste à côté du bouquet déposé quelques minutes plus tôt, face au monument funéraire. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle mais elle se sentait toute petite.

Le geste tremblant, Elizabeth tendit le bras jusqu'à poser sa main sur la pierre. Puis du bout des doigts, la petite fille traça les caractères du prénom de sa Maman, parcourant l'inscription mortuaire comme pour en apprendre les contours. Puis, à nouveau, elle reposa sa main à plat sur le granit, caressant doucement la surface dure.

"_Alors c'est là que tu es, maintenant ?_" s'éleva la voix de l'enfant.

Le concept était étrange à l'enfant. Bien sûr, le lieu était sobre, presque élégant. Mais surtout, il parlait de mort et de silence, de tristesse et de séparation. Elle retira sa main de la stèle, secouant la tête. C'était dans les cheveux de sa Maman qu'elle voulait la passer, pas sur ce bloc de pierre froid et dur.

"_Non, c'est pas vraiment là_" se rassura la petite fille. "_Tu es là haut_" dit-elle, le regard perdu vers le ciel, "_avec les anges. Au Paradis_." Son regard revint vers la sépulture. " _Ici, c'est juste un endroit plus facile pour être avec toi….enfin, en quelque sorte_."

Elle poussa un petit soupir.

"_Maman_". Elle avait prononcé ce mot un nombre incalculable de fois lorsque Lisbon était vivante ; elle ne s'était pas arrêté de le faire après sa mort…elle l'avait encore fait ce matin devant sa photo. Mais ici, dans ce lieu où cette nouvelle réalité s'imposait plus cruellement que jamais, le mot paraissait étrange, presque déplacé. Elle insista pourtant, se familiarisant avec cette sensation nouvelle que le mot faisait naître. "_Maman…_".

Le prochain soupir était plus profond. "_C'est….c'est si dur d'être ici, d'essayer de te parler sans que tu sois là….__**vraiment**__ là. C'est dur de trouver les mots….Papa dit de parler avec le cœur…mais c'est pas facile depuis que tu n'es plus là…Je croyais avoir plein de choses à te dire mais….mais maintenant que je suis là, je sais plus par où commencer. Je sais plus ce qui est important…_ "

Elizabeth s'éclaircit la voix, tentant de faire disparaître le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge à mesure qu'elle parlait. Ignorant le picotement dans ses yeux, elle reprit :

"_La seule chose vraiment importante, c'est que tu n'es plus là. J'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ça….qu'à toi. Au fait que tu me manques. Tous les jours. Je sais….je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, que ce n'est pas possible… mais…"_

Le picotement avait donné naissance à des larmes qu'elle cessa de retenir. Elles inondèrent librement son visage alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir les mots qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à trouver.

"_….mais je voudrais tellement que tu reviennes. Pas juste pour mon anniversaire ou…une occasion spéciale_" dit-elle, reprenant les mots de la fleuriste, "_mais pour tous les jours. Que tu sois là, avec moi. Avec nous. Je….je t'aime, tu sais, Maman et….c'est plus pareil sans toi. Je suis triste sans toi et Papa aussi est triste. J'espère que …que tu es bien où tu es…au Paradis. J'espère que tu es avec ta Maman à toi….et j'espère que quand j'aurais fini ma vie, je serai avec toi aussi. Comme avant."_

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, le temps de chasser les larmes de son visage. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

"_J'espère que tu vas pas m'oublier….parce que moi, je vais pas t'oublier, Maman….Tu sais, Papa m'a donné ta croix_." dit-elle, cueillant le pendentif au creux de sa main. " _Il dit que c'est mon héritage. Que, comme ça, tu es toujours avec moi. J'espère qu'elle te manque pas là où tu es…Quoique si tu es avec ta Maman, ça doit aller….En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir quelque chose qui était à toi, quelque chose que tu aimais. Je te promets d'en prendre soin, d'accord ? Mais moi, j'aurais préféré que tu gardes ta croix et que moi, je garde ma Maman._"

"_C'est…..c'est vraiment pas juste que tu sois morte. Je….je sais pas comment te dire au-revoir alors que tu es déjà partie….je….je veux pas te dire au revoir. C'est….c'est trop tôt. Je veux…ma Maman. Parce que je t'aime. Je suis désolée, je….je peux pas….Je t'aime, Maman."_

Elizabeth essuya l'émotion de son visage, puis porta alors sa main à ses lèvres, y pressant un baiser qu'elle déposa ensuite sur la stèle. Elle réfléchit, cherchant quelque chose d'autre à dire. Mais rien ne lui vint. Alors elle se leva, épousseta son pantalon et recula de quelques pas. Elle se retourna, cherchant son père du regard.

* * *

Lorsqu'il vit sa fille regagner l'endroit où il l'avait laissée, Jane sut qu'il était temps de la rejoindre. Il l'avait vu lutter contre la tension, l'hésitation, puis perdre la bataille contre l'émotion et la tristesse. Il avait deviné le visage ruisselant de larmes de sa fille, mais malgré la douleur qui avait serré son propre cœur devant celui meurtri de sa fille, il savait qu'il devait lui laisser ce moment. Sans lui. A cet instant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la laisser verser les mots et les larmes qu'elle avait besoin de confier à sa Maman.

Mais maintenant, il pouvait rejoindre sa fille et être avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas changer sa réalité mais il pouvait l'assurait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

"_Lizzie_" l'appela-t-il doucement. "_Est-ce que ça va ?_"

La fillette haussa les épaules. "_Je suis pas sûre_" répondit-elle hésitante. _"C'est difficile"_

"_Oui, ça l'est_" acquiesça Jane.

"_Est-ce que…?"_ commença Elizabeth avant de s'interrompre, soudainement peu sûre d'elle.

"_Dis-moi, ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander, n'est-ce pas ?"_

"_Je…est-ce que…_.". Elle hésita quelques secondes puis se lança, les yeux liquides. "_Est-ce que je peux avoir un câlin? S'il te plaît ?_"

Jane ne perdit pas de temps à formuler une réponse. Il se laissa tomber à genoux pour être à la hauteur de son enfant et l'attira dans ses bras, qu'il referma autour d'elle dans un geste de réconfort et de protection. L'enfant passa les bras autour du cou de son père, serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment. Lorsque Jane sentit l'humidité des larmes d'Elizabeth dans son cou, il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, attentif à ne pas lui faire mal.

"_J'aurais….j'aurais voulu un peu plus de temps avec Maman. Juste un câlin de plus d'elle."_

_" Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu plus de temps. Plus de câlins, plus de baisers. Mais….mais même si on en avait encore eu cent ou mille, ce sont ceux qu'on n'aurait pas eus qui nous aurait manqués."_

_"Peut-être…"_

Jane s'écarta doucement d'Elizabeth et chercha son regard. Il était maintenant temps de dire les mots qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé dans la voiture, les paroles que l'humeur sombre d'Elizabeth rendait nécessaires, ces propos qu'il avait retenus mais tenait pourtant à lui offrir.

Il caressa doucement sa joue, tentant d'adoucir les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

"_Même si ça fait mal, même si c'est difficile d'être séparé de ta Maman…on a eu de bons moments avec elle. Elle ne nous laisse pas sans rien, elle nous laisse avec de jolis souvenirs. Des souvenirs avec elle."_

_"Des souvenirs passés"_ dit Elizabeth avec amertume. "_C'est triste_".

"_Tu sais….Ce ne sera pas demain, ni la semaine prochaine, ni même le mois prochain…mais….mais il y aura un moment où ça fera moins mal. Tu n'oublieras pas ta Maman et le manque sera toujours présent mais….mais il y aura un moment où tu pourras repenser aux souvenirs agréables sans qu'ils fassent mal."_

_"Tu en es sûr ?"_

Il ne voulait pas dire à Elizabeth que c'était Lisbon qui lui avait permis d'atteindre cette étape après la mort de sa première famille. Pourtant, il avait su qu'il avait commencé à guérir quand il avait pu commencer à partager certains de ces souvenirs avec elle.

"_Certain. Ta Maman….sa Maman lui a toujours manquée mais…elle avait de bons souvenirs avec elle. Les bonhommes de neige fabriqués avec elle en hiver, les gâteaux confectionnés pour le goûter…"_

_"Maman me les a racontés aussi. Avec des tas d'autres histoires."_

_"Parce que c'était de bons souvenirs. Même si ta Maman a toujours été triste de ne pas pouvoir en construire de nouveaux, elle a toujours chéri ceux qu'elle avait. Elle y a trouvé du réconfort, la certitude que malgré la douleur de la perte, elle avait vécu quelque chose de beau."_

_"Moi aussi, j'ai vécu quelque chose de beau avec Maman. Pendant qu'elle était là."_

_"Alors garde précieusement ces souvenirs au fond de ton cœur. Ils deviendront une vraie consolation. Parce que tu as vécu une belle histoire avec ta Maman. Une histoire réelle que tu pourras plus tard raconter à tes enfants comme ta Maman t'a raconté la sienne avec sa Maman."_

"_Tu sais, Papa_" commença Elizabeth d'un ton navré _" Je suis pas sûre d'avoir dit ce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre"_

_"Elle aurait voulu entendre ta voix, quels que soient les mots que tu prononces" _la rassura Jane.

"_Et si j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important ?"_

_"Alors il sera toujours temps de le lui dire. On reviendra. A chaque fois que tu en auras envie."_

_"D'accord"_ se rasséréna Elizabeth.

Le silence retomba.

"_Est-ce que tu veux encore rester un moment ou tu es prête à rentrer, ma chérie ?"_

_"Non, je suis prête….mais…on pourra revenir, tu es sûr ?"_ voulut vérifier la petite fille.

_"J'en suis sûr. Tu n'as qu'à me le dire et on revient. Je te le promets."_

_"D'accord."_

Elle se retourna vers la stèle et souffla un baiser en direction du ciel.

"_Je t'aime, Maman_" murmura-t-elle.

Jane se releva et sourit tristement. "_Je t'aime, Teresa_."

Sans un mot, il se tourna vers sa fille et lui proposa une main dont elle se saisit. Main dans la main, père et fille refirent le chemin parcouru plus tôt, en sens inverse. Unis dans l'épreuve, ils laissaient derrière eux la sépulture de Teresa Lisbon, emportant avec eux les souvenirs partagés avec elle.


End file.
